L'Oubliée
by Luna Lodwick
Summary: Voici le récit de celle qui n'a jamais été mentionnée dans l'Histoire, celle qui n'a certes pas joué un rôle très important, mais qui mérite d'être raconté. Voici l'histoire de celle qui a été oubliée...
1. Introduction

Introduction

 _Voici le récit de celle qui n'a jamais été mentionnée dans l'Histoire, celle qui n'a certes pas joué un rôle très important, mais qui mérite d'être raconté. Voici l'histoire de celle qui a été oubliée..._

Cette nuit, était la bonne. Mrs Willson le savait. Les contractions devenaient de plus en plus fortes et de moins en moins espacées. Dans le lit conjugal du Manoir, elle se retourna pour la millième fois, gémissant de douleur et se découvrant des draps de soie. La chaleur du mois d'août était étouffante, rendant les contractions encore plus désagréables. Dans la chambre, s'affairait la Sage-femme, spécialement engagée pour l'événement. Mr Willson n'aimait pas trop -et même pas du tout- qu'une moldue s'occupe de sa femme et de l'enfant à naître, mais Mrs Willson faisait entièrement confiance à la spécialiste des accouchements. De toute manière, un Médicomage n'aurait pas pu mieux faire que la pauvre Sage-femme. Cette dernière n'était pas vraiment à l'aise : la demeure dans laquelle elle se trouvait était des plus étranges. Il y régnait une ambiance lourde, inquiétante. Les meubles semblaient appartenir à une époque lointaine, des bruits inconnus se faisaient parfois entendre, venant de nulle part et la professionnelle de la Santé aurait juré voir quelques personnages sur les tableaux, bouger.

Mais la Sage-femme tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se concentrer sur l'accouchement. Si le manoir était effrayant, il n'en était rien, comparé à Mr Willson. En effet, l'homme de grande taille avait le regard sévère. On remarquait aisément qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait se faire contre-dire. De plus, dès qu'il se retrouvait en présence de l'accoucheuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose étrange, curieuse, parfois même dégoûtante. Il n'était certainement pas temps que l'accouchement se passe mal, et la Sage-femme priait intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien, sans encombres.

Soudain, Mrs Willson poussa un cri, signe que la douleur s'accentuait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et son mari entra dans la pièce, qu'il traversa à grandes enjambées pour se retrouver près de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, l'accoucheuse préparait le matériel en tremblant, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard inquisiteur du maître de la maison. Ce dernier demanda alors à son épouse :

\- Cathlyn, tu es vraiment certaine qu'on doit faire confiance à cette moldue ? Je peux toujours nous faire transplaner jusque Ste Mangouste. Tu y seras mieux.

Mais entre deux halètements, Mrs Willson refusa et exigea par ailleurs qu'il reste tranquille et ne dérange pas la Sage-femme. Contrairement à toute attente, Mr Willson s'accroupit, tenant fermement la main de son aimée, pendant que le travail se faisait.

Alors que Mrs Willson mettait au monde son enfant, avec l'aide et les directives de l'accoucheuse, celle-ci se posait beaucoup de questions : que voulait donc dire Mr Willson par « transplaner », « moldue » ? Et puis, qu'était donc Ste Mangouste ? Surement un hôpital, mais la Sage-femme n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, elle avait fait plusieurs stages dans de grandes maternités. Tout cela, ajouté au fait que la demeure et le couple étaient vraiment bizarres ne mettait pas en confiance la professionnelle. Elle avait hâte que tout cela se termine et qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle, même si Mrs Willson était une jeune femme très charmante -d'ailleurs, que faisait-elle avec un homme pareil ?!

Et finalement, la délivrance arriva : dans un dernier cri, une petite tête blonde montra le bout de son nez, suivie rapidement par le reste de son corps. Le silence avait à nouveau fait son apparition dans le Manoir des Willson, mais il fut vite brisé par de nouveaux cris : ceux de l'enfant venant de naître. La Sage-femme déposa d'un geste fébrile le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa maman :

\- Félicitation, il s'agit d'une petite fille.

La professionnelle était heureuse de cet accomplissement et ressentait une grande chaleur l'envahir. Le regard tendre et chaleureux de Mr Willson posé sur sa femme et sa fille montrait un homme au visage différent de ce que la Sage-femme avait pu voir jusqu'à présent.

\- As-tu pensé à un nom, Cathlyn ?

\- Alyana. Comme son arrière grand-mère.

\- Ce prénom lui ira à merveille, assura le père.

Alyana, pensa la Sage-femme, était un prénom fort étrange. Elle avait l'habitude des Élisabeth, Isabella, Mary et autres noms communs. De temps à autres, les parents choisissaient un prénom sortant de l'ordinaire, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à faire à une « Alyana ». Prénom étrange, famille étrange, maison étrange. Tout était étrange, chez eux, elle l'avait bien compris. D'ailleurs, elle avait hâte de sortir de cet endroit et s'affairait déjà à nettoyer et ranger le matériel. Après une dernière vérification de l'état de santé du bébé, la Sage-femme s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça alors son départ.

\- Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me donner un coup de téléphone.

Mais sincèrement, elle espérait ne jamais avoir à remettre les pieds dans le Manoir. Et puis, elle n'était même pas certaine de trouver un téléphone dans cette demeure, tellement tout paraissait venir du siècle dernier.

Mr Willson se leva et s'approcha alors de la Sage-femme, qui recula d'un pas. L'homme sortit alors un long bout de bois de sa robe -même ça, c'était bizarre !- et, un rictus dessiné sur son visage, lança :

\- Je vous remercie du travail que vous avez pu fournir, Miss Joyce. Malheureusement, je préfère prendre les devants, au cas où... vous auriez entendu ou vu des choses que vous n'auriez pas dû voir ou entendre.

Et avant même que la pauvre femme ne puisse dire un mot, Mr Willson pointa le bout de bois sur elle et murmura : _« Oubliettes »_.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une journée parfaite

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! :D

Voici le premier chapitre de "L'Oubliée". Il est long, c'est vrai, pardon. J'espère que vous aimez les longues fics, parce que ce sera le cas de celle-ci.

Je remercie "Bonjour", pour sa rewiew sur l'introduction ! Et pour te répondre, tu auras quelques réponses à ta question dans ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.

Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une journée parfaite.

Un beau matin de juillet, Alyana fut réveillée par sa mère, Mrs Willson, une femme adorable arborant toujours un sourire magnifique quand elle regardait sa fille. Elle était sa fierté, sa joie de vivre, et ne regrettait à aucun moment les souffrances de l'accouchement. Elle les avait même oubliées depuis bien longtemps. Après avoir réveillé Alyana d'un baiser sur le front, Mrs Willson s'exclama, dès que l'enfant ouvrit les yeux :

\- Ma chérie ! Lève-toi, debout !

\- Hmm oui... murmura Alyana

Les yeux bouffis par la fatigue, la fillette se redressa dans son lit et sa mère l'étreignit longuement. Elle semblait surexcitée, comme si quelque chose d'important se passait. La fillette ne savait trop quoi, d'ailleurs. En principe, sa mère ne la réveillait pas pendant les vacances.

\- Quelques hiboux sont arrivés ce matin... dont un très attendu.

Alyana rompit directement l'étreinte. Mrs Willson avait réussi à donner un coup de fouet à l'enfant, qui sauta littéralement de son grand lit à baldaquin pour atterrir dans ses pantoufles d'un bleu marine. Elle courut alors vers le couloir, manqua de tomber deux fois dans les escaliers et finit sa course matinale dans la grande salle à manger du manoir, suivie de près par sa mère. Sur l'immense table en ébène étaient posées plusieurs enveloppes. Sur la première du tas était écrit en lettres émeraude :

 _Miss A. Willson_

 _Manoir Willson_

 _Old Derry Hill_

 _Lacock_

 _Wiltshire_

D'un geste tremblant, Alyana prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Elle était lourde et épaisse. L'enfant lança alors un regard ravi à sa mère :

\- Je vais y aller ! Je vais y aller !

\- Ou alors, ils t'envoient une lettre pour te dire que tu n'y vas finalement pas, pouffa Mrs Willson, Allez, ouvre-la, ta lettre !

Alyana parut choquée l'espace d'un instant, et se dépêcha d'ouvrir son courrier -on ne savait jamais que sa mère ait raison ! Elle sortit et déplia le parchemin jauni et se mit à lire d'un ton clair le contenu de la lettre :

 _« COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe._

 _Chère Miss Willson,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Willson, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice-adjointe. »_

Alyana sautillait littéralement sur place. Elle se tourna vers Mrs Willson, son regard bleu brillant d'impatience, sans même jeter un œil à sa liste de fournitures scolaires :

\- On y va ? On va chercher mes affaires maintenant, dis ?

\- Tu ne prendrais pas ton petit-déjeuner, d'abord ? Demanda Mrs Willson d'un ton léger.

A ce moment, Globule, l'elfe de maison, arriva dans la pièce, portant deux énormes plateaux sur lesquels étaient déposés des œufs, des toasts, des saucisses, un pichet de jus de citrouille et deux verres. Les plateaux étaient tellement grands que seuls les oreilles et les pieds de la petite créature étaient visibles. L'elfe déposa les plateaux sur la table et s'inclina bien bas devant sa jeune maîtresse, son nez touchant presque ses orteils :

\- Bonzour Miss Alyana ze vous souhaite un très bon appétit, dit-il en zézayant.

La fillette sourit à l'elfe, le remercia avec gentillesse et finit par succomber aux bonnes odeurs de nourriture.

Globule prit alors congé pour laisser ses maîtresses prendre leur petit-déjeuner à leur aise. L'elfe de maison était encore jeune : il s'agissait d'un des cadeaux de mariage de Mr et Mrs Willson. Alyana et sa mère aimaient beaucoup leur petit elfe aux yeux globuleux, toujours à se plier en quatre pour faire plaisir. A défaut de pouvoir lui offrir de quoi se vêtir, elles étaient toujours gentilles avec la pauvre créature. Le chef de la maison quant à lui, traitait l'elfe comme un simple domestique, n'hésitant pas à lui donner des ordres plus sèchement qu'il le fallait, ce que les deux autres désapprouvaient totalement. Quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille, Alyana, prise de pitié pour Globule, avait un jour manqué de lui offrir un de ses pulls. Mr Willson était arrivé juste à temps et avait puni sévèrement elfe et enfant.

Pendant qu'Alyana mangeait ses œufs au plat, elle lut sa liste de fournitures scolaires, sous le regard curieux de sa mère.

\- Oh bah ! Lança la fillette entre deux bouchées, J'ai déjà le manuel de potion !

Cette discipline était devenue une vraie passion pour Alyana et ce dès son plus jeune âge. Sa mère en préparait souvent à la maison, pour le travail et l'enfant avait très vite commencé à lui poser des questions sur l'utilité de tel ou tel ingrédient. Elle faisait même maintenant quelques potions simples, sous la surveillance de Mrs Willson. Cette dernière travaillait pour une grande maison d'édition de livres sur la magie, en tant qu'illustratrice. Elle devait donc tester divers sorts et potions, dans le but d'en dessiner leurs effets, étapes, ingrédients et autres.

Terminant son toast, Mrs Willson demanda :

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir chercher tes fournitures aujourd'hui ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille ce week-end, avec ton père ?

\- Certaine !

Un large sourire était dessiné sur le visage d'Alyana et ses joues étaient rosies par l'excitation. Finalement, Mrs Willson céda et accepta de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse. La fillette bondit de sa chaise, embrassa sa mère rapidement sur la joue et courut vers sa chambre, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds derrière elle. Après une toilette rapide, Alyana s'habilla et redescendit les escaliers, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier d'un noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Mrs Willson attendait sa fille près de la cheminée du salon. Elle avait déjà apprêté la poudre de Cheminette.

\- Passe la première ma chérie. Tu sais encore comment ça fonctionne, hein ? Tu jettes la poudre dans la cheminée et...

\- Et je rentre, j'articule clairement le lieu de notre destination, c'est-à-dire le Chemin de Traverse, et je ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à destination, coupa Alyana, c'est pas la première fois que je l'utilise, maman !

Mrs Willson sourit :

\- Excuse-moi. J'oublie parfois que tu n'es plus une petite fille.

Elle tendit alors le sac contenant la poudre, et la jeune sorcière y plongea la main pour y prendre une poignée qu'elle lança dans la cheminée. Des flammes d'un vert éclatant apparurent et Alyana s'engouffra dans l'âtre de la maison. Les flammes tièdes lui léchèrent les mains, tandis que d'un ton clair, elle articula « Chemin de Traverse ».

Et d'un coup, elle se sentit aspirée, tournoyant sur elle-même. Alyana gardait les yeux grands ouverts, voyant passer devant elle des tas de salons tous différents les uns des autres. Elle trouvait cela fascinant, mais laissait cependant les bras bien collés contre elle : il lui était déjà arrivé par le passé de se cogner lourdement, lors d'un de ses voyages par la poudre de cheminette.

Enfin, Alyana arriva à destination. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta de tourner sur elle-même et se retrouva dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Ayant l'impression d'être sur un bateau, la fillette sortit de la cheminée en titubant légèrement. Autour d'elle, les conversations allaient bon train et Tom, le patron de l'endroit, servait un verre de bièraubeurre à un client. Quand il vit Alyana, il la salua :

\- Bonjour Miss Alyana ! Vous venez chercher vos fournitures scolaires ?

\- Bonjour Tom ! répondit-elle de bon cœur, En effet, je viens de recevoir ma lettre !

\- Evidemment ! Il était sûr qu'une petite sorcière comme vous allait la recevoir rapidement !

Tandis qu'elle saluait le gérant, Alyana entendit le bruit sourd de sa mère arrivant derrière elle, dans la cheminée. Cette dernière tenait en main la liste des fournitures de l'enfant.

\- Tu as oublié ta liste... tête de linotte ! Bonjour Tom !

Ce dernier rendit son bonjour à Mrs Willson, pendant qu'Alyana prenait sa liste, les joues rosies par son oubli.

Les deux prirent rapidement congé et se retrouvèrent à l'arrière du pub, devant le fameux mur de briques que la fillette avait déjà eu l'occasion de franchir plus d'une fois dans le passé. En effet, sa mère l'emmenait souvent au Chemin de Traverse, pour des courses diverses.

Mrs Willson sortit sa baguette magique d'une de ses poches et tapota les briques à l'aide de l'extrémité de celle-ci. Le mur se mut alors pour faire apparaître une entrée et les deux s'engouffrèrent dans la rue. Des dizaines de sorciers y faisaient déjà leurs achats, se baladant en tenant leurs sacs de courses, entrant et sortant des magasins. Bien qu'Alyana fut une fille de sorciers et qu'elle avait eu la chance de se rendre plusieurs fois au Chemin de Traverse, elle était toujours fascinée par l'endroit : avec tous les magasins bien -ou moins bien- entretenus, regorgeant d'ingrédients et ustensiles en tous genres, il y avait de quoi perdre la tête.

Suivant de près sa mère, Alyana regardait tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Mrs Willson décida de se rendre d'abord à la banque de Gringotts : sa bourse était presque vide. Mère et fille descendirent la rue pour finir par se retrouver face à la banque. Alyana avait toujours eu un peu peur des gobelins, les trouvant fort peu sympathiques et bien trop sévères. Mais avec sa mère, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elles entrèrent par la grande porte d'entrée et s'avancèrent vers un des guichets pour demander à ce qu'on les emmène au coffre familial. Soudain, une voix retentit dans le hall.

\- Alyana ! Tante Cathlyn !

Les intéressées se retournèrent. Theodore Willson, le cousin d'Alyana, s'avançait vers elles, talonné par sa mère, Daisy. Le jeune garçon étreignit sa cousine. Theodore était un adolescent de grande taille. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et ses yeux noisettes ressemblaient fortement à ceux du père d'Alyana. Il avait cependant hérité de la mâchoire carrée de sa mère, ainsi que de sa grande taille.

\- Toi aussi, tu as reçu ta lettre ?

\- Oui ! répondit la fillette en souriant, On allait faire les achats. Vous aussi ?

\- En effet ! D'ailleurs, nous pourrions peut-être les faire ensemble !

Alyana se tourna vers sa mère et Theodore fit de même. Mrs Willson haussa les épaules.

\- Ma foi, pourquoi pas. N'est-ce pas, Daisy ?

La mère de Theodore n'inspirait pas vraiment l'empathie. Son regard froid se posa sur son fils, sa nièce et enfin Mrs Willson. Les deux n'avaient absolument rien en commun : Cathlyn Willson était légèrement plus petite que la moyenne et de corpulence tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en jolies vagues le long de son dos, comme ceux de sa fille, et ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de bienveillance. Daisy Willson, quant à elle, était grande et mince. On pouvait même dire qu'elle avait la peau sur les os. Pâle comme une morte, elle arborait constamment un regard hautain et froid. Ses cheveux châtains coupés au carré encadraient son visage tout aussi anguleux. Ce n'était pas spécialement un prix de beauté, mais ce n'était surtout pas un prix de gentillesse.

Daisy Willson finit par répondre à la demande des trois, d'une voix lasse :

\- Oui... je suppose que nous pouvons passer la journée ensemble.

Alyana et Theodore sautèrent de joie, contents de pouvoir partager un peu de temps ensemble. Le jeune adolescent avait deux ans de plus qu'Alyana. Il allait donc entrer en troisième année à Poudlard et comme toute la famille Willson, Theodore appartenait à la maison des Serpentard.

Les deux attendirent que leurs mères demandent à un gobelin de les conduire à leurs coffres en se racontant leur début de vacances, qui s'avérait être fort monotone. Cette petite sortie allait enfin les sortir du traintrain quotidien.

Les mères revinrent vers leurs enfants, accompagnées d'un petit gobelin. De tout ceux qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent, Alyana trouvait que celui-là avait vraiment l'air méchant : ses petits yeux assassins rentraient dans leur orbite et ses sourcils blonds se rejoignaient presque, tellement ils étaient froncés. A croire que ça le dérangeait de travailler ! Les quatre Willson suivirent la créature jusqu'à un des multiples wagons menant aux coffres, à l'arrière des guichets. Les enfants s'installèrent à l'avant et les mères à l'arrière. Mrs Willson semblait aussi excitée que sa fille et son neveu à l'idée de faire un tour de « montagnes russes ». Quant à Daisy, elle arborait toujours le même visage. Même quand le wagon se mit en route à une vitesse folle, elle resta impassible. Mais les trois autres étaient bien trop occupés à s'amuser pour s'en rendre compte. Après une multitude de virages, descentes et montées, le wagon s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Coffre numéro 589. Nous sommes arrivés, lança le gobelin avec mauvaise humeur.

Il s'agissait de celui de Daisy. Elle descendit du wagon avec la petite créature, et se dirigea vers la grande porte qu'était celle de son coffre. Le gobelin sortit une clé de sa poche, déverrouilla l'entrée et laissa passer la mère de Theodore. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, la bourse remplie et le wagon se remit en route, pour s'arrêter à nouveau, trois virages plus tard.

\- Coffre numéro 594. Nous sommes arrivés.

La même scène se reproduisit, mais cette fois, ce fut la mère d'Alyana qui descendit, escortée par le gobelin. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps non plus pour revenir.

Le chemin du retour se fit tout aussi rapidement que l'aller et les quatre se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la banque, leurs bourses bien remplies.

\- Bon ! Par où allons-nous commencer... ? demanda Mrs Willson, Vos bouquins ?

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent Alyana et Theodore.

Et sans même attendre l'approbation de Daisy, les enfants descendirent les marches de la banque et s'avancèrent dans la rue, en direction de Fleury & Bott. Theodore expliqua à Alyana que les manuels scolaires étaient très intéressants et que certains professeurs aimaient bien voir si les élèves les avaient feuilletés durant les vacances.

\- Oh, mais je comptais bien les lire, tu sais ! dit Alyana d'un ton réjoui, Je m'ennuie pas mal, ça me fera de la lecture, comme ça.

Les quatre arrivèrent à la librairie. Entre les rayons, des tas de parents et élèves faisaient leurs courses, se pressant, se bousculant. Alyana se faufila entre les gens, suivie par Theodore. Les deux prirent leurs manuels scolaires rapidement, firent la file jusqu'à la caisse et les mères payèrent les achats.

Ensuite, ils achetèrent les ingrédients nécessaires pour le cours de potion -Theodore racheta des yeux de cafards et des pattes d'araignées car il n'en n'avait plus. Alyana acquit aussi un chaudron, une balance et une boite de fioles en cristal. Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes et la fillette se procura aussi un télescope pour le cours d'Astronomie, des parchemins, de l'encre, des plumes et pour finir, des robes neuves ainsi qu'un chapeau, des gants pour le cours de botanique et une cape pour l'hiver.

En sortant de chez Madame Guipure, les bras chargés de sacs, Mrs Willson reprit la liste de fournitures scolaires qu'Alyana lui avait rendue -elle n'avait pas envie de la perdre !- et après un rapide examen, s'exclama :

\- Bon ! Il ne reste plus qu'à aller chercher ta baguette magique...

\- Super ! s'écria la fillette.

\- Oh, on vient avec, lança Theodore, J'aimerais m'acheter un nécessaire d'entretien pour la mienne -il se tourna vers sa mère- Vous êtes d'accord, n'est-ce pas, mère ?

Daisy soupira mais accepta. À première vue, elle n'aimait pas trop faire les magasins. La famille se rendit alors chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabriquant de baquettes magiques du pays et entra dans la petite boutique étroite. Les murs étaient recouverts de boites, du sol jusqu'au plafond. C'était la première fois qu'Alyana entrait dans ce magasin. Il était sobre, ne possédant qu'une seule chaise pour meuble. Soudain, venant de l'arrière-boutique, un vieil homme aux yeux pâles arriva. Il fut accueilli par les salutations du petit groupe. Il posa son regard sur Alyana.

\- Miss Willson, je présume...

\- Euh... oui.

Le vieil homme se détourna alors de la fillette, pour fixer Mrs Willson.

\- Cathlyn Willson... bois de chêne, 25,4cm, crin de licorne, excellente pour la métamorphose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bonne mémoire, Mr Ollivander, répondit Mrs Willson en souriant.

\- Je n'oublie aucune des baguettes que j'ai vendue, Mrs Willson. Bois d'ébène, 28,5cm, ventricule de dragon, pour Mrs Daisy Willson. Et bois de houx, 26,8cm, ventricule de dragon pour le jeune Willson.

Daisy resta silencieuse, tandis que Theodore ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de stupéfaction. Mais Mr Ollivander reporta son attention sur Alyana. Il sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban, tout en s'approchant de la fillette.

\- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette, Miss ?

\- Euh ben... la gauche.

\- Très bien, tendez le bras je vous prie.

Alyana s'exécuta et Mr Ollivander mesura son bras, mais aussi son avant-bas, le tour de son poignet et sa main.

\- Bien... bien bien bien.

Le vieil homme s'éloigna, sous le regard interrogateur d'Alyana. Cette dernière se demandait si elle allait devoir lancer un sort. Elle en connaissait quelques-uns, de mémoire, mais ne s'était bien évidemment jamais entraînée. Mais en même temps, elle n'allait pas tuer quelqu'un à essayer, non ?

Alors que le mètre ruban continuait à mesurer diverses parties du corps d'Alyana -son tour de crâne, de taille, et même la taille de ses jambes, Mr Ollivander prit une boite parmi toutes celles du mur. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une baguette.

\- Bois de hêtre, 23,7cm, plume de Phénix... essayons.

Il tendit la baguette à Alyana, qui la prit maladroitement. A peine l'eut-elle prise que Mr Ollivander l'arracha des mains de la fillette.

\- Non. Non non non, impossible. Essayons celle-ci.

Il tendit à Alyana une autre baguette. Alors, elle n'aurait pas à lancer un sort. C'était déjà ça.

\- Bois de cerisier, 25,3cm, ventricule de dragon.

La fillette prit cette nouvelle baguette, mais une fois de plus, Ollivander lui arracha des mains. Le même manège se répéta pour une bonne dizaine de baguettes. A chaque fois, Alyana espérait que ce fut la bonne, mais à peine avait-elle la baguette en main que le vieil homme la lui enlevait.

\- Bien... essayons celle-ci. Bois d'acajou, 26,2cm, crin de licorne.

Une fois de plus, il tendit la baguette à Alyana, qui la prit avec patience. Mais cette fois, contrairement aux autres, elle sentit alors un soulagement l'envahir : elle se sentait apaisée en tenant cette baguette. Mr Ollivander poussa un cri d'exclamation, qui fit sursauter la fillette.

\- Voilà ! La voici, la baguette qui vous a choisi. Très utile pour les enchantements !

Tout se passa alors rapidement : le vieil homme reprit la baguette d'un geste sec et la rangea dans son étui, qu'il emballa dans du papier kraft. Mrs Willson paya et les quatre se retrouvèrent dehors.

\- Bon... et si nous allions manger un petit quelque chose ? Proposa Mrs Willson.

Alyana aurait bien aimé tenir sa baguette encore un peu en main, juste pour retrouver cette sensation de paix. Mais son ventre la fit revenir à la réalité : les courses l'avaient affamée. Elle se tourna vers sa mère en souriant.

\- C'est une bonne idée, oui... je mangerais un géant !

\- Laisse les géants là où ils sont, répondit Mrs Willson en pouffant, Daisy, je tiens à vous inviter. Vous avez été fort patients, Theodore et toi, durant cette matinée.

\- C'est normal... lança Daisy d'un ton las, Mais merci pour l'invitation.

Mrs Willson décida de déjeuner dans un des cafés proches de la boutique d'Ollivander. Les quatre s'installèrent en terrasse, laissant la liberté aux enfants d'écouter les conversations et de regarder les gens passer avec leurs courses. Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs plats, Theodore et Alyana s'imaginaient des tas de choses sur les passants.

\- Regarde la mamie, là ! Je parie que ses sacs sont remplis de nourriture pour chat ! Elle est vieille, moche et donc elle doit être seule !

\- Oh, tu es méchant ! répliqua Alyana, Moi je parie qu'elle est veuve ! Elle a l'air triste, tu as vu ?

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Oh tiens là ! Un couple de moldus ! Et ils sont avec Barthelemy Smith. C'est un élève de Poufsouffle de 5ème année. C'est un Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils ont l'air ridicule, ici.

Alyana ne put s'empêcher de donner une tape sur l'épaule de son cousin, tandis qu'elle lançait un regard vers le couple parfaitement habillé à la manière moldue.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu appelles les enfants de moldus comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ils sont comme nous : des sorciers !

Theodore fronça les sourcils, tandis que Daisy lançait un regard assassin à sa nièce. Heureusement, Mrs Willson ramena l'attention vers autre chose :

\- Oooh voilà nos plats ! Tu n'auras pas à manger un géant, ma chérie !

La famille Willson n'aimait pas les moldus. Heureusement pour Alyana, sa mère avait été élevée dans la tolérance et avait appris cette même valeur à sa fille. Mr Willson faisait un énorme effort pour faire plaisir à sa femme, en n'incitant pas Alyana à détester les sorciers venant de familles moldues. Au contraire, il ne faisait même aucune remarque en sa présence, se contentant de serrer les dents si par malheur elle avait passé l'après-midi à jouer avec des petits moldus. La fillette pensait que son père ne les appréciait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait bien compris que les parents de Theodore quant à eux, détestaient les moldus et ce défaut avait déteint sur l'adolescent.

Après un repas copieux, Theodore avait repris sa bonne humeur : même s'il n'aimait pas trop que sa cousine défende les _Sangs-de-Bourbe_ , il ne lui en voulait jamais bien longtemps il l'aimait bien trop pour ça et n'était pas rancunier pour un gallion.

\- Alyana, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour à nous deux ?

La fillette se tourna vers sa mère.

\- On peut ?

Cathlyn et Daisy Willson approuvèrent : c'était l'occasion pour les deux adultes de parler de choses plus ennuyeuses pour Alyana et Theodore.

Les cousins quittèrent la terrasse aux parasols de milles couleurs et commencèrent leur petite balade. Theodore souhaitait passer par le magasin de balais « juste pour le plaisir des yeux ». En vitrine, reposait un des tout derniers modèles.

\- Woah ! Regarde, c'est un Brossdur 6 ! C'est le meilleur balai sur le commerce ! Si je réussis à entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard, je demanderai à père de m'en offrir un !

L'adolescent colla sa tête contre la vitrine, émerveillé par l'engin. Alyana quant à elle, n'était pas du tout impressionnée par la chose. Elle aimait bien le Quidditch, oui, mais seulement quand c'était pour regarder.

Plus jeune, son père lui avait offert un balai pour qu'elle puisse voler. Cependant, Alyana n'aimait pas trop l'altitude. Mr Willson insistait tout de même pour qu'elle vole sur son cadeau. Courageuse et voulant lui faire plaisir, la fillette avait enfourché son balai et s'était mise à voler à quelques mètres du sol, sous les acclamations de Mr Willson. Malheureusement, après quelques virages serrés, Alyana avait glissé de son balai et s'était retrouvée à terre après une chute de cinq mètres. Elle était revenue au Manoir en pleurant, dans les bras de son père. Verdict : un bras cassé pour Alyana. Mrs Willson, furieuse, avait passé un savon à son mari pendant une semaine entière. Depuis, le balai était rangé au grenier.

Non, vraiment. Alyana préférait regarder les gens voler plutôt que de se retrouver sur un balai.

Finalement, les deux continuèrent leur route. Passant à côté d'un marchand de glace, Theodore insista pour en offrir une à sa cousine. Leur dessert en main, ils s'arrêtèrent encore devant plusieurs commerces. Puis, ils passèrent à côté de la papeterie. Ils y avaient déjà fait des courses rapides pour s'approvisionner d'encre, parchemins et plumes, mais cet après-midi, un des vendeurs faisait la démonstration d'une encre changeant de couleur. Cette fois, ce fut Alyana qui eut des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'est génial ! Il m'en faut !

Theodore parut déçu :

\- Je t'en aurais bien offert une bouteille, mais je n'ai plus assez d'argent sur moi... oh ! Je sais ! On n'a qu'à retourner voir nos mère, elles nous donneront surement de quoi t'acheter une bouteille !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr ! Allons-y ! C'est super à la mode en plus, à Poudlard. Toutes les filles en ont ! Tu verras.

Alyana sourit doucement et les deux rebroussèrent chemin, tout en terminant leur glace. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres, que quelqu'un les héla.

\- Eh ! Willson !

Les deux se retournèrent en chœur et Alyana vit deux garçons s'avancer vers eux. Le premier était mince et petit -mais tout de même plus grand qu'Alyana, avait des cheveux noirs allant dans tous les sens, mal coiffés. Ses yeux noisette étaient encadrés de lunettes rondes. Le deuxième quant à lui, était aussi grand que Theodore. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules et ses yeux gris se voulaient moqueurs. Son visage était beau et arborait un air quelque peu hautain. Theodore ne semblait pas ravi de voir les deux autres adolescents, bien au contraire : ses traits se durcirent et il les toisa du regard.

\- Black... Potter...

L'adolescent à lunettes ricana en lançant un regard curieux à Alyana :

\- Alors, Willson, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? T'as dû la chercher au berceau car personne d'autre ne voulait de toi ?

La fillette écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait rire ou s'énerver. Theodore choisit la deuxième proposition. Les joues rosies par la colère, il rétorqua :

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! C'est ma cousine !

\- Ta cousine ? répéta le grand, Eh bah dis donc, elle est mignonne, elle n'a pas une face de gorille, elle. C'est dingue, t'es sûr que t'as pas été adopté en fait ?

Alyana rougit à son tour sous le compliment, et étouffa un rire : c'était vrai que le visage carré de son cousin lui donnait un air de gorille. Cela n'échappa pas à ce dernier, qui lui lança un regard assassin.

\- On fait bien partie de la même famille ! D'ailleurs, le premier septembre, vous en aurez la confirmation, quand elle ira à Serpentard !

Ce fut au tour des deux autres d'éclater de rire. Un rire tellement tonitruant que certains passants se retournèrent pour les dévisager. Le petit finit par dire :

\- Ouais, j'sais pas. Franchement, quand je la vois, elle a pas l'air moche et méchante comme tous ceux de ta maison.

\- Ce serait comique qu'elle se retrouve à Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, lança le grand.

\- Elle ne trahira pas sa famille comme toi, Black ! rugit Theodore.

Le dénommé Black pouffa.

\- Ouais... c'est ça. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il en sera, le premier septembre.

Il lança un regard à Alyana, ponctué d'un sourire narquois et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Bon allez James. On s'est assez amusés comme ça. J'aimerais bien faire un tour chez « Pirouette et Badin ». On doit trouver de quoi ennuyer les Serpentard, l'année prochaine. Et Rusard.

\- Et Rusard, oui, répéta James Potter.

Sans demander leur reste, les deux prirent congé, laissant Theodore dans sa colère et Alyana dans son amusement. Le brun n'était pas un idiot, mais il manquait cruellement de répliques, surtout face à des personnes comme Black et Potter. Quand ces deux derniers furent hors de portée de vue, Alyana se tourna vers son cousin, mais ce dernier gardait les mâchoires serrées. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le café où les mères Willson étaient restées. Alyana dut trottiner pour arriver à suivre Theodore.

\- Va moins vite ! J'ai des petites jambes moi ! On va chercher les onze mornilles qu'il nous faut pour l'encre ? Je peux les demander à maman si tu v...

Theodore s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Alyana, le regard furieux, les sourcils froncés et les pommettes toujours rosies par la colère. Il lui cracha au visage :

\- Non ! Non, je rentre chez moi tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas envie de traîner encore plus longtemps avec toi ! Tu n'as même pas pris la parole pour me défendre, quand Black et Potter se sont moqués de moi ! Tu t'es contentée de rire comme une imbécile ! T'as qu'à rester avec eux et leur demander de t'offrir ta stupide encre !

Et il reprit sa route, laissant sa cousine choquée par ses paroles, derrière lui. Alyana resta quelques minutes sur place. Elle ravala ses larmes plus d'une fois, mais l'une d'elle réussit à s'échapper de ses yeux bleu. Puis une deuxième, une troisième... Theodore était toujours très aimable avec elle, même quand elle se moquait de lui. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs déjà dit des choses plus méchantes, sous le coup de la colère -ce qui arrivait rarement- mais jamais il ne s'était énervé sur elle. Au contraire, il restait toujours correct et poli, surtout avec elle.

Ce fut Mrs Willson qui retrouva sa fille, au milieu de la rue, en larmes. Elle semblait inquiète et quand elle vit Alyana, elle courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi Theodore ? Il est revenu seul, il a ordonné à sa mère de rentrer tout de suite et m'a dit que tu étais « quelque part par ici ».

Les grosses larmes coulaient encore sur les joues d'Alyana. Sa mère lui lança un regard soucieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? J'ai hésité entre lui taper sur les doigts et venir te chercher avant que tu ne te perdes... j'aurais peut-être dû choisir la première option, tu es trop intelligente pour te perdre...

Mrs Willson se redressa et prit la fillette par la main. Sur le chemin du Chaudron Baveur, Alyana expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à sa mère, entre deux sanglots.

\- Il... il a jamais été méchant comme ça, Theodore ! Je comprends pas... c'était pas à moi de le défendre quand même, si ?

Mrs Willson fit la moue.

\- Franchement, s'il lui fallait l'aide de sa cousine de dix ans pour se défendre... enfin bref, ne t'inquiète pas Alyana, Theodore aura vite oublié. Les disputes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor arrivent fréquemment, surtout chez les garçons. C'est l'âge qui fait ça. Tu comprendras bien assez vite.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'espérait la fillette. Mais elle comprit que sa mère ne pouvait pas prendre parti pour des querelles d'enfants. Alyana sécha ses larmes puis lança, entre rire et sanglots :

\- C'est vrai qu'il a une tête de gorille, Theodore.

Sa mère pouffa :

\- Un peu... mais il n'a pas été adopté, je t'assure ! Sa mère était enceinte jusqu'au cou. Et toujours aussi _sympathique_.

Alyana sourit et Mrs Willson fut contente de voir que son ironie marchait. Les deux finirent par arriver au Chaudron Baveur et ni une, ni deux, prirent la Poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer chez elles.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée tant attendue

Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée tant attendue.

Comme l'avait prévu Mrs Willson, Theodore n'en voulut pas longtemps à Alyana. Il lui envoya un hibou quelques jours après leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse pour s'excuser, la qualifiant même de « La meilleure cousine de tous les temps ». Oui, sauf qu'il n'avait qu'elle, comme cousine, pensa Alyana. La fillette, un peu plus rancunière, ne répondit pas tout de suite à Theodore. Mais quand il vint jusque chez elle pour se faire pardonner, elle céda et l'accueillit avec le sourire.

Pendant tout l'après-midi, les deux papotèrent en mangeant des biscuits préparés par Globule. Theodore s'excusa pour la centième fois

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Alyana ! Tu sais, je ne m'énerve pas souvent, mais quand il s'agit de Black et Potter, c'est une autre histoire...

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Alyana, Je suppose que je me serais énervée aussi.

\- Et comment ! Il croqua dans un biscuit, Tu les verrais, à l'école ! Ce sont de vrais fauteurs de troubles. D'habitude, ils préfèrent se moquer de Severus Snape, mais en règle générale, ils détestent tous les Serpentard ! J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne te feront pas trop de misère, quand tu nous rejoindras. En tous cas ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te protégerai, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alyana ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'avaler un nouveau biscuit. Globule entra alors dans le salon, portant sur un de ses larges plateaux, un pichet de jus de citrouille et deux verres.

\- Miss Alyana, Mr Theodore, ze vous apporte un petit rafraîssissement ! Si vous souhaitez quelque chose d'autre, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler !

L'Elfe de maison déposa le plateau sur la table du salon, à côté des biscuits, et versa le contenu du pichet dans les deux verres, tandis qu'Alyana remerciait chaleureusement la créature. Quand Globule fut reparti, la fillette prit son verre et en sirota quelques gorgées.

\- Mais... ils ont quelque chose de spécial, Black et Potter ? Je veux dire... comment ça se fait, qu'ils se moquent ainsi ?

Theodore haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. Black fait partie d'une grande famille de sang-pur. Potter aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais Black lui... toute sa famille a toujours été à Serpentard, comme pour nous. Sauf qu'il s'est retrouvé à Gryffondor. Quelle honte ! A sa place, je ne me la ramènerais pas. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont aussi du succès auprès des filles. Pourtant, ils s'en fichent, tous les deux. Ils traînent toujours avec un petit crétin et un pauvre type à l'air toujours malade : Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin.

Alyana buvait ses paroles en même temps que son jus de citrouille. Elle trouvait amusant d'avoir le point de vue de son cousin, mais en aucun cas, elle n'allait prendre le même sans réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle devait voir et analyser avant de se faire son propre avis. De ce qu'elle en avait vu pour l'instant, Black et Potter étaient juste des adolescents qui aimaient titiller les gens. Et il était sûr que Theodore faisait une cible facile.

\- Enfin, comme je te l'ai dit, ne t'en fais pas : ils ne te feront rien, je te protégerai ! Et mes amis de notre maison ne les laisseront pas faire non plus, si je ne suis pas dans les parages.

Une fois de plus, Alyana resta silencieuse. Plus elle entendait son cousin lui parler de Serpentard, moins elle s'y sentait à sa place. Elle n'avait rien de... comme eux. Cependant, elle savait que si elle ne se retrouvait pas dans cette maison, son père serait très déçu.

\- Hmm... ah et les cours, ça se passe comment, en fait ?

Alyana tenta un changement de sujet, qui fonctionna avec succès. Theodore lui parla des cours dispensés à Poudlard avec grand intérêt. Le brun aimait beaucoup ceux de sortilège et de métamorphose, même si c'était très compliqué. Il avait par contre une aversion pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

La fillette était contente de retrouver cette facette de son cousin : gentil et souriant. Pendant le restant de l'après-midi, Theodore lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur Poudlard. Mais jamais elle ne lui posa de questions sur les quatre maisons. Elle avait lu tout ce qu'il fallait savoir dans « L'histoire de Poudlard », un livre appartenant à sa mère. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas entendre une fois de plus Theodore vanter les mérites de Serpentard et rabaisser les autres maisons : il n'était pas impartial. Une chose était sûre, ça la mettait mal à l'aise de parler de ça et elle était soulagée d'éviter le sujet.

Theodore partit tard, ce jour-là. Il rendit encore visite à sa cousine plusieurs fois, passant même quelques nuits là-bas.

* * *

Le matin de son onzième anniversaire, Alyana se réveilla plus tard qu'à son habitude. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement et se rendit directement à la cuisine. Sa mère y travaillait la préparation d'une potion pour le travail et Globule s'affairait aux fourneaux. Quand ils la virent, les deux arborèrent un visage rayonnant, arrêtant leurs tâches respectives :

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !

\- Zoyeux zanniversaire Miss Alyana !

Mrs Willson étreignit sa fille, tandis que Globule s'inclinait bien bas. Souriant, Alyana les remercia.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatiguée... fit remarquer Mrs Willson, Tes cadeaux te réveilleront sûrement. Allons les déballer pendant que Globule prépare ton petit déjeuner !

Mère et fille se pressèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Sur la grande table était posée une montagne de cadeaux.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Alyana, Mais je rêve ? Il y en a encore plus que l'année dernière ! Je n'en demandais pas autant...

\- Quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

\- La famille me vénère, alors !

Mrs Willson pouffa, tandis qu'Alyana prenait son premier cadeau et le déballait. Effectivement, elle fut gâtée : de l'argent, des livres en tous genres -surtout des livres de potion, des jolies plumes pour écrire, quelques bijoux, des vêtements, une bouteille d'encre changeant de couleur -le cadeau de Theodore, mais aussi...

\- Il a l'air d'avoir une forme bizarre, celui-là ! lança Alyana

\- C'est le mien, répliqua Mrs Willson d'un ton réjoui, Vas-y, ouvre !

La fillette posa sa main sur le cadeau de forme cylindrique et à peine eut-elle arraché un morceau de papier cadeau qu'un hululement indigné se fit entendre, faisant faire un bond gigantesque à Alyana. La main sur le cœur et choquée, l'enfant se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Maman ! C'est une chouette !? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! dit-elle en enlevant plus doucement le papier cadeau.

A travers les barreaux de la cage, deux yeux mordorés fixèrent Alyana. L'oiseau aux plumes d'un brun clair, parsemées de taches blanches avait un petit bec de couleur ivoire et un regard expressif. A première vue, il semblait aussi curieux de cette rencontre que la fillette. Elle termina de déballer la cage et ouvrit la petite porte. Alyana hésita quelques instants puis tendit la main vers la chouette. Cette dernière finit, après une courte hésitation, à mordiller tendrement le doigt de sa maîtresse.

\- Il s'agit d'une chouette de Tengmalm, expliqua Mrs Willson, Cette espèce est reconnue pour sa rapidité. Tu pourras nous envoyer des tas de lettres pour nous raconter tes journées !

Alyana se tourna vers sa mère et l'enlaça.

\- Merci maman ! De tous mes cadeaux, c'est celui-là que je préfère !

\- Tu en as encore d'autres, tu sais !

La chouette sortit de sa cage, avide de se dégourdir les ailes. Elle prit son envol, fit quelques fois le tour de la salle à manger, sous le regard des deux blondes et finit sa course sur la tête de sa maîtresse. Alyana remarqua que l'animal prenait bien soin à ne pas la blesser avec ses ergots. Mrs Willson éclata de rire.

\- Eh bien. Je crois que vous vous êtes adoptée.

Alyana rit en caressant du doigt sa nouvelle amie.

\- Je pense aussi. Je crois que je vais l'appeler Archimède. Tu sais, la légende dit que Merlin a appelé sa chouette comme ça. Ça lui irait bien, non ?

\- Oui, c'est amusant comme nom. Je suis contente qu'il te fasse plaisir, même si je me doutais bien que tu allais l'aimer.

Archimède hulula doucement et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur la tête d'Alyana, qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avec sa mère.

La fillette continua à ouvrir ses cadeaux tout en gardant la tête bien droite : elle n'avait pas envie de brusquer le pauvre oiseau. Les autres présents n'étaient pas aussi intéressants que celui de Mrs Willson. Globule arriva avec le petit déjeuner. Il dressa la table tandis qu'Alyana ouvrait son dernier cadeau : celui de sa grand-mère paternelle. La fillette ne fut pas vraiment surprise de trouver une écharpe tricotée main, aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Devant sa grimace, Mrs Willson lança :

\- Eh ben. Tu n'as pas l'air ravie. C'est vrai qu'on est en été, mais en hiver, je pense que tu seras contente d'avoir cette écharpe.

Alyana resta silencieuse quelques instants, regardant le cadeau de sa grand-mère sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Elle hésitait. Elle savait que sa mère était moins portée sur les traditions que le reste de la famille, mais le sujet était toujours délicat. Finalement, les mots sortirent de sa bouche, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les avait prononcés :

\- Maman... c'est grave, si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ?

\- Bah non, enfin ! répliqua derechef Mrs Willson, En quoi ce serait grave que tu n'ailles pas à Serpentard ?

\- Ben... tout le monde dans la famille de papa est allé à Serpentard. Et ils pensent tous que j'irai là-bas. Theodore me parle même de Poudlard comme si j'étais à Serpentard. Ils seront déçus.

Mrs Willson regarda Alyana d'un air grave. Cette dernière, quant à elle, sentait les larmes monter lentement jusqu'au bord de ses yeux. Elle baissa légèrement la tête et Archimède manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

\- C'est donc ça qui te préoccupe depuis tout ce temps ? Allons, Alyana, personne ne va moins t'aimer si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard.

\- Mais ils seront déçus, affirma la fillette.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde, ma chérie. L'important, c'est que _toi_ , tu sois bien. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller à Serpentard ? Alors n'y vas pas. Tu ne vas tout de même pas gâcher tes sept années d'études, simplement parce que tu veux faire plaisir à Theodore, ton père et ta grand-mère. En tous cas, sache que moi, quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle tu atterriras, je serai fière de toi.

\- Merci, répondit Alyana d'une petite voix.

En soit, Mrs Willson n'avait pas répliqué quant au fait que la famille allait être déçue. Donc, la petite eu la confirmation que ses doutes étaient fondés : son père, Theodore, tout le monde allait être mécontent qu'elle ne se retrouve pas à Serpentard.

* * *

Au soir, Mr Willson revint tard. Il découvrit sa fille, courant dans le manoir et riant, sa chouette sur la tête, battant des ailes et hululant de contentement. Surpris par la scène, les traits sévères du père se radoucirent l'espace d'un instant. Puis, quand Alyana s'arrêta pour le saluer, il lui lança :

\- Je vois que tu t'amuses, avec le cadeau de ta mère...

\- Oh, papa ! Archimède adore quand je cours avec lui sur la tête !

Le père s'agenouilla, l'air perplexe, et embrassa la fillette .

\- Bon anniversaire, Alyana. Tu as donc appelé ta chouette « Archimède ». C'est un nom original.

\- C'est le même que celle de Merlin ! expliqua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, J'ai pensé que ce serait amusant de l'appeler ainsi.

\- Je vois, dit-il en sortant un petit écrin de sa poche, Eh bien, mon cadeau risque d'être moins amusant que celui de ta mère, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Doucement, Alyana prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un fin bracelet en argent. Elle le prit et le fit glisser entre ses doigts. Il était sobre, joli, et même si elle avait reçu des tas de bijoux aujourd'hui, elle était contente du cadeau de son père. Elle l'enlaça et le remercia.

\- Merci papa, il est vraiment magnifique.

\- De rien. Maintenant, va remettre cette chouette dans sa cage et allons dîner.

Alyana obéit et se rendit dans sa chambre, où elle enferma Archimède dans son nichoir. Il poussa un hululement indigné et la fillette lui assura que ce n'était que le temps du repas.

\- En plus, je vais écrire une lettre à Theodore. Tu pourras lui apporter !

Elle quitta son animal et rejoignit la salle à manger. Son père et sa mère étaient déjà attablés, attendant que Globule apporte le repas.

\- Tu as reçu une écharpe de ta grand-mère, fit remarquer Mr Willson, tandis qu'Alyana s'asseyait sur sa chaise.

\- Oui.

Globule arriva avec le repas et servit ses maîtres, tandis que Mr Willson continuait :

\- C'est son habitude : elle nous en a offert une à mon frère et moi-même, le jour de notre onzième anniversaire. Theodore aussi.

\- Je m'en rappelle, oui.

\- De toute manière, nous sommes tous allé à Serpentard. Vu que tu n'échapperas pas à la règle, c'est un cadeau utile.

Alyana mit en bouche une pomme de terre chaude et la trouva étrangement fade, contrairement à d'habitude. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère et elles se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Pour changer de sujet, Mrs Willson questionna son mari sur sa journée de travail.

Mr Willson travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, pour le Magenmagot, la grande cour suprême de justice magique. Il expliqua sa journée, qui fut remplie de cas banals : des sorciers ayant usé de la magie devant des moldus, d'autres ayant vendus des objets magiques aux moldus, etc. Une sorcière avait d'ailleurs vendu plusieurs moules à tartes qui empoisonnait la pâte. Cette dernière avait fait une quinzaine de morts et on l'avait finalement envoyée à Azkaban, sans négociations. Après ses explications, Mr Willson soupira :

\- C'était une longue journée, fort peu productive.

\- Tu as quand même réussi à mettre une folle en prison, Fit remarquer Alyana.

Mr Willson sirota son verre de vin, ne relevant pas la remarque de sa fille. Ça lui arrivait souvent : quand elle était plus petite, Alyana répétait ce qu'elle disait, jusqu'à ce que son père réponde enfin quelque chose. Mais généralement, s'il ne disait rien, c'était simplement que les paroles de la fillette -ou de sa femme- le dérangeaient. Alyana avait donc bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister, dans ces cas-là, car il pouvait alors s'énerver rapidement.

Après avoir mangé une part de son gâteau d'anniversaire, l'enfant demanda à quitter la table et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle y écrivit une lettre pour Theodore, avec l'encre qu'il lui avait offert et envoya Archimède la délivrer.

Elle regarda sa chouette s'envoler dans la nuit, disparaissant derrière les collines, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'avait dit sa mère : si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'était pas obligée d'aller à Serpentard. Oui, c'était sûr qu'elle n'était pas obligée. Mais elle avait tellement peur de la réaction de sa famille... « Ils ne vont pas arrêter de t'aimer parce que tu n'es pas à Serpentard ». Rien n'était moins sûr : ses grands-parents paternels étaient très ancrés dans leurs valeurs de Sang-Pur et traditions. Il en était de même pour son oncle, sa tante et son père. Elle deviendrait donc la risée de la famille.

Non vraiment, elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle irait chez les serpents. Après tout, ce n'était pas la mort non plus : elle allait bien se trouver des amis, là-bas. Et puis, il y avait Theodore qui serait là pour elle.

Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait empêcher ce pressentiment, cette boule au ventre, quand elle s'imaginait à Serpentard.

Toujours tourmentée, Alyana s'endormit tard et fit des cauchemars toute la nuit, rêvant de son père et de Theodore furieux, et de son écharpe se transformant en serpent et l'étranglant.

* * *

Quinze jours plus tard, Alyana se réveilla après une nuit horrible. En réalité, elle n'avait plus dormi d'un sommeil tranquille depuis son anniversaire. En se redressant dans son lit, elle vit sa mère s'affairer dans sa chambre. Les cheveux en désordre, la bouche pâteuse, la fillette demanda :

\- Mais maman… pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre ? J'ai déjà fait mes valises hier soir.

\- Je vérifie que tu n'aies rien oublié !

Alyana se leva, légèrement plus éveillée et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en même temps qu'elle répondait à sa mère :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien vérifié que j'avais tout.

Elle fit sa toilette et revint dans sa chambre en regardant sa mère contrôler pour la quatrième fois sa valise. Propre, réveillée et même plus que jamais sur le qui-vive, Alyana lança :

\- De toute manière, si j'ai oublié quelque chose, tu pourras toujours me l'envoyer par hibou express. Ce n'est pas dramatique, tu sais. Je suis certaine de n'avoir rien oublié d'important, c'est le principal.

Mrs Willson se redressa, l'air un peu plus décontracté.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Allons manger quelque chose, avant de partir.

Les deux descendirent les escaliers et furent accueillies par les bonnes odeurs de nourriture. Globule et Mr Willson étaient déjà dans la salle à manger. L'elfe terminait de déposer les plats sur la table, tandis que le maître de la demeure lisait son exemplaire quotidien de « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Il avait beaucoup de travail, ces derniers temps et, même si le jour de la rentrée était un samedi, il devait normalement travailler. Mr Willson avait donc pris sa matinée expressément pour pouvoir conduire Alyana à la gare avec sa femme.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, Mrs Willson aida sa fille à descendre sa valise : c'était bien plus facile à l'aide d'une baguette magique. Elles revinrent dans la chambre de la petite blonde pour vérifier une dernière fois –on ne savait jamais !- qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Alyana regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Ça va te manquer, pas vrai ? demanda Mrs Willson.

\- Oh, c'est surtout toi qui va me manquer, maman.

Les yeux de Mrs Willson s'embrumèrent et elle se jeta sur sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, ma chérie. Et n'oublie pas : quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle tu vas, nous t'aimerons toujours.

\- Je me suis faite à l'idée d'aller à Serpentard. Ce n'est pas la mort, je pense. Et puis au moins, tout le monde sera content.

Mrs Willson pensa que ce n'était pas avec une mentalité comme celle-ci qu'Alyana allait se retrouver à Serpentard, mais elle se tut, se contentant de regarder le jardin du manoir avec sa fille dans ses bras. Elle lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux et Mr Willson arriva à son tour dans la chambre, à ce moment.

\- Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Mrs Willson en se détachant d'Alyana et en la regardant, Nous allons à la gare en transplanant. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il était temps pour toi de voir à quoi ça ressemble. Tu verras, c'est désagréable mais pas douloureux.

Alyana dévisagea sa mère, les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait transplaner. Il était vrai que c'était la manière la plus simple pour se rendre à Londres : s'il fallait passer par le Chaudron Baveur, la famille allait devoir prendre les transports moldus et cela s'avérerait bien trop compliqué.

* * *

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Alyana dit au revoir à Globule. Elle mit un genou à terre et serra la petite créature dans ses bras.

\- Au revoir, Globule. Vous allez me manquer, tes petits plats et toi.

\- Oh, Miss Alyana, merci beaucoup ! répondit l'elfe, de grosses larmes au bord des yeux, Vous allez me manquer aussi. Ze penserai tous les zours à vous !

Une fois les adieux finis, Mrs Willson expliqua à la fillette comment le voyage allait se dérouler :

\- Tu vas devoir tenir fermement mon bras. Pour ce qui est d'Archimède et de ta valise, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ton père qui s'en chargera.

\- Ok.

\- Bien, alors on y va, lança Mrs Willson après un regard entendu sur son mari, qui tenait sous son bras la cage d'Archimède, et la valise d'Alyana de l'autre main.

La fillette prit le bras de sa mère et le pressa contre elle, de peur de ne pas serrer assez. Theodore lui avait expliqué que certaines personnes, lors d'un transplanage, se retrouvaient parfois coupées en deux. Mrs Willson posa une main sur celle de sa fille et d'un coup, Alyana eut une sensation désagréable. Elle se sentit comme rétrécie, comme si son corps entier passait dans un tuyau bien trop petit. Elle eut aussi la sensation d'étouffer, ne sachant plus respirer, comme si elle était coincée sous l'eau. Mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps, quelques instants, tout au plus. A peine eut-elle pensé qu'elle allait manquer d'air, qu'Alyana se retrouva dans une petite rue de Londres, toujours accrochée fermement à sa mère. Mr Willson apparut alors à leurs côtés.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer ! souffla la fillette

\- Oui, c'est normal, expliqua sa mère, Mais on s'y habitue vite ! Tu verras quand tu sauras le faire toi-même.

La famille Willson sortit alors de la ruelle et se retrouva face à la gare de King Cross. Alyana commençait à s'impatienter, à être excitée à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. La pensée d'aller à Serpentard ou non était bien le cadet de ses préoccupations : elle allait enfin se retrouver à l'école de sorcellerie, apprendre des tas de choses, devenir une vraie sorcière.

Les trois entrèrent dans la gare et Alyana sortit son billet. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre le train, mais avait vite compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende à la voie 9 ¾ à 11h, comme il l'était indiqué.

\- Voie 9 ¾, donc. Je me demande bien où ça peut se trouver.

Alyana leva la tête, cherchant un écriteau avec inscrit « Voie 9 ¾ », mais sa mère vint à sa rescousse.

\- La voie que tu cherches est bien cachée, Alyana. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va rester à la vue des moldus et leur laisser la possibilité de trouver Poudlard ? Allons.

\- Hmm… oui, c'est vrai. Mais donc, elle se trouve où ?

\- Allons-y, lança Mr Willson d'un ton impatient.

Et il partit devant, suivi par sa femme et sa fille. En les voyant passer, les moldus se retournaient, interloqués. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas courant de croiser des personnes habillées de robes –surtout un homme- et de capes. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Alyana vit au loin plusieurs couples de sorciers accompagnants leurs enfants.

Mr Willson se rendit sur les quais 9 et 10. Là, il se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Bien. Pour se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾, il faut que tu traverses la barrière –il la montra du doigt. Cours droit vers elle.

\- D'accord, répondit Alyana d'un ton hésitant.

Elle prit la cage d'Archimède des mains de son père. L'avoir auprès d'elle lui redonnait du courage. Après une longue inspiration, elle courut droit vers la barrière, faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle. Quand Archimède vit l'obstacle se rapprocher trop vite et trop près, il se mit à hululer de terreur. Alyana ferma les yeux, tout en serrant la cage contre elle. Et soudain, elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, sur la voie 9 ¾, face au Poudlard Express. Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée de voir le train immense devant elle.

Un nuage de fumée sortait de la locomotive et se faufilait entre parents et enfants. Certains élèves étaient déjà vêtus de leur uniforme. On pouvait entendre, parmi le brouhaha des conversations, des chats miauler, des hiboux hululer et même des crapauds coasser.

Mrs et Mr Willson rejoignirent leur fille rapidement. La mère d'Alyana posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Eh bien… ça n'a pas changé, depuis notre époque.

La fillette sourit :

\- Ça ne date pas d'il y a si longtemps.

\- Non, c'est sûr, répondit Mrs Willson en pouffant. Et si nous cherchions Theodore ? Ça te fera de la compagnie, pour le voyage.

\- Oh oui, bonne idée ! lança Alyana d'un ton enjoué.

Les trois parcoururent le quai, à la recherche de Theodore. Mr Willson en profitait pour saluer certaines connaissances. Il s'arrêta tout particulièrement devant un couple de personne ressemblant à des nobles. Leurs cheveux étaient d'un châtain foncé. La dame les avait longs et ondulés. L'homme quant à lui, les avait courts, comme le père d'Alyana. Tous deux avaient un air hautain qui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un à la fillette. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle.

Mr Willson les salua chaleureusement, tandis que mère et fille se contentaient d'un simple « Bonjour » :

\- Mr et Mrs Black ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Mr Willson, quelle agréable surprise, s'exclama Mr Black, Nous accompagnons Regulus.

Alyana écarquilla les yeux, tenant toujours fermement la cage d'Archimède contre elle. Alors ce couple était les parents de Sirius Black ? Ou du moins, ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Elle regarda alors aux alentours, à la recherche du Gryffondor. Elle-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être pour qu'il réussisse à dissiper ses craintes, à l'aide d'une remarque amusante. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Sirius Black ou de James Potter dans les environs.

\- Je vois que vous faites pareil, lança Mrs Black en examinant d'un regard perçant Alyana, qui était toujours occupée à regarder autour d'elle, Votre fille unique, donc ?

\- Exactement, Alyana, elle rentre en première année, répondit Mr Willson en fixant le jeune garçon, Je présume qu'il s'agit de Regulus.

Le garçon, acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et tendit une main à Mr Willson qui la serra.

Regulus Black avait les cheveux plus longs que son père. Ils étaient parfaitement coiffés, ce qui renforçait son air supérieur et « parfait ». Ses yeux noirs étaient indéchiffrables et il dépassait déjà Alyana d'une bonne tête.

\- Vous pouvez vous lier d'amitié, fit remarquer Mr Black, Vous allez passer du temps ensemble.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Regulus d'une voix mystérieuse, Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Alyana.

\- De même, répondit la fillette, qui n'était finalement pas si enchantée que ça.

Soudain, Theodore apparut, dépassant un père et sa fille. Il semblait avoir cherché sa cousine pendant des heures entières. Le regard ravi de retrouver la fillette, il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Alyana, je t'ai cherché partout ! Bonjour oncle Marcus, tante Cathlyn ! Oh et bonjour Mr et Mrs Black, Regulus.

Tous lui rendirent son bonjour.

\- Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça et je ne veux presser personne, lança Theodore, mais le train démarre bientôt. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

\- En effet, allez-y, les enfants, dit Mr Black.

Theodore prit la valise d'Alyana et la hissa dans le wagon le plus proche. La fillette rejoignit son cousin, accompagnée de Regulus Black. Par chance, ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment vide.

Sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir, Alyana déposa la cage d'Archimède sur la banquette et ouvrit la fenêtre du compartiment, pour saluer une dernière fois ses parents. Mrs Willson lui prit la main, au bord des larmes, tandis que Theodore apparaissait aux côtés de la fillette. Après un bref signe de main en direction de leur fils et des salutations à Mr Willson, les Black transplanèrent.

\- Ma chérie, prend bien soin de toi, surtout ! lança Mrs Willson, inquiète.

\- Prends soin de papa, Globule et toi aussi !

Regulus et Mr Willson observaient la scène, de marbre. Alyana se tourna alors vers son père. Ce dernier lui dit, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer quoi que ce soit :

\- Tu nous diras ce que tu penses des cours et de la salle commune des Serpentard. Tu y seras comme une princesse, tu verras.

\- Elle sera une princesse dans n'importe quelle maison, Marcus ! répliqua Mrs Willson d'un ton sec, Ta fille part jusqu'à la Noël, et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est encore à Serpentard !

Mr Willson regarda sa femme, étonné quand soudain, un coup de sifflet retentit et les portes des wagons se refermèrent.

\- N'oublie pas de nous envoyer des hiboux ! lança Mrs Willson en lâchant la main de sa fille, Et Theodore, veille bien sur ta cousine, surtout !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Tante Cathlyn, cria-t-il, C'est comme si c'était fait !

Alyana sourit en direction de Theodore l'espace d'un instant. Quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur ses parents, Mr Willson avait disparu et sa femme pleurait sur le quai, en leur faisant de grands signes de la main. Alyana regarda sa mère s'éloigner de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de portée de vue. Après quelques secondes à regarder la gare de King Cross s'éloigner, la fillette fut doucement tirée vers l'arrière par son cousin.

\- Tu vas tomber malade à cause du courant d'air.

Alyana et Regulus le dévisagèrent et la jeune sorcière se mit à rire légèrement .

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de veiller aussi bien et aussi vite sur moi, tu sais.

Theodore rit à son tour, tandis qu'il prenait sa baguette pour ranger les trois valises sur les portes bagages.

Alyana s'installa à côté de la fenêtre, face à Regulus et Theodore prit place aux côtés de sa cousine. Curieuse, elle lui demanda comment cela se faisait que ses parents ne l'avaient pas accompagné. L'adolescent lui expliqua que sa mère était fatiguée et que son père l'avait donc fait transplaner jusqu'à la gare avant d'aller au travail. Lui aussi, semblait en avoir énormément. S'ils avaient su, Alyana aurait invité Theodore à passer la nuit au manoir, pour qu'ils partent pour la gare ensemble.

* * *

Le train avait acquis sa vitesse de croisière. La fillette regarda le paysage défiler quand tout d'un coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Alyana se tourna et vit une jeune fille du même âge qu'elle. Elle avait la peau mate, des cheveux frisés partant dans tous les sens et des yeux noirs, dans lesquels se reflétaient de l'incertitude. Elle tenait sa grosse valise à deux mains et semblait crouler sous son poids.

\- Euh, bonjour, commença-t-elle, Les autres compartiments sont pleins à craquer… est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Alyana en montrant la place à côté de Regulus.

Mais ce dernier la dévisagea d'un regard mauvais.

\- Avant de t'asseoir, quel est ton statut ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton statut. Es-tu une sang-pur ou une sang-de-bourbe ?

Alyana, choquée, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle fut devancée par la jeune fille.

\- C'est quoi ça, sang-de-bourbe ?

Regulus ricana.

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'as rien à faire avec nous, car tu ne viens pas d'une famille de sorciers. Va-t'en.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Alyana se leva d'un bond et dévisagea Regulus Black, furieuse :

\- Je pense qu'elle a le droit de s'asseoir avec nous ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne vient pas d'une famille de sorciers qu'elle est différente.

Theodore baissa la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez, mécontent, tandis que le jeune Black la regardait, bouche-bée. Mais la jeune fille d'origine moldue dit à Alyana :

\- Non mais, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais vous laisser, entre « vrais sorciers ». C'est gentil de prendre ma défense, mais je ne tiens pas à m'asseoir avec des gens pareils.

Et elle ferma la porte du compartiment. A travers le vitrage, Alyana vit la pauvre fille s'en aller en traînant sa valise. La jeune sorcière se tourna alors vers les deux autres et s'approcha du porte-bagages, furieuse.

\- Elle a bien raison, je m'en vais, moi aussi.

\- Tu étais vraiment d'accord avec elle ? cracha Regulus Black, Tes parents ne t'ont donc pas appris la valeur du sang ?

\- La _valeur du sang ?_ répéta Alyana, Je pense que son sang vaut autant que le nôtre ! Si elle est à Poudlard, c'est que c'est une sorcière, comme toi ou moi.

Theodore ne savait plus où se mettre : il gesticulait sur la banquette, ses yeux passant de Regulus Black à sa cousine. Cette dernière se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir attraper sa valise, mais même ainsi, elle n'y arriva pas.

\- Excuse-la, Regulus, articula Theodore, Elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre l'importance de son statut. Sa mère est assez clémente à ce niveau et…

\- Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça ! coupa Alyana, Et aide-moi à prendre ma valise.

Theodore prit Alyana par la main et l'attira vers lui. Il arborait un regard implorant.

\- Allons, allons. Alyana, s'il te plait… reste. Nous sommes assez grands pour ne plus nous disputer pour ça, quand même. Chacun son point de vue, non ?

Ni Regulus, ni Alyana ne semblaient prêt à faire la paix. Tous deux campaient sur leur position. Mais la fillette aimait beaucoup son cousin. Elle se rassit donc à sa place et croisa jambes et bras.

\- Très franchement, Theodore, je reste, mais bien parce que c'est toi. Et crois-moi, ce regard ne marchera pas tout le temps !

Sur ces belles paroles, elle se mit à regarder le paysage, niant totalement Regulus Black. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille, en n'adressant plus la parole qu'à Theodore. Même quand une dame, poussant un chariot rempli de friandises vint leur vendre quelques bonbons, Alyana resta le nez collé à sa fenêtre. Elle accepta cependant quelques chocogrenouilles de la part de son cousin, mais n'échangea pas un mot avec l'autre sorcier.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Alyana se sentit de plus en plus fatiguée. La monotonie du paysage, les douces vibrations du train et son estomac rempli avaient un effet soporifique. Doucement, Alyana ferma les yeux et se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil se couchait. La fillette pouvait percevoir la lumière, bien que ses paupières soient fermées. Elle entendit Regulus Black et Theodore parler de quelque chose. A première vue, ça avait l'air très sérieux. Ils parlaient à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être entendus par qui que ce soit, même si la porte du compartiment était fermée. Alyana resta donc impassible, faisant semblant de continuer à dormir, les oreilles tendues.

\- …demort monte en puissance, dit Regulus Black.

\- Oui, répondit Theodore, Mon père m'en a parlé. Il parait qu'il recrute des fidèles. Il semblerait que beaucoup soient intéressés.

\- Tes parents en font partie ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Même si ça ne m'étonnerait pas trop, ma famille –tout comme la tienne- est une grande famille de sangs-purs. Ils ont les mêmes valeurs : ils n'aiment pas les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Le père d'Alyana non plus, d'ailleurs. Cela dit, je pense qu'avec leurs responsabilités professionnelles, ils seraient très utiles pour Lord Voldemort.

« Lord Voldemort » ? Alyana avait entendu quelques rumeurs à son sujet, en lisant la « Gazette du Sorcier » durant les vacances. Mais les informations n'étaient pas abondantes. Il s'agissait plutôt de rumeurs.

\- Une chose est sûre, continua Regulus Black, je suis d'accord avec lui : les moldus ne devraient pas exister et encore moins les Sangs-de-Bourbe. J'ai hâte de le voir arriver au pouvoir : il fera du ménage là-dedans. Peut-être que ça fera réfléchir ta cousine, aussi.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Theodore ne réponde. Alyana sentit deux regards peser sur elle, comme s'ils s'assuraient qu'elle dorme bien. Plus que jamais, elle resta impassible. C'était une chose difficile. Quand elle faisait semblant de dormir et qu'elle sentait quelqu'un la regarder, elle avait toujours envie de rire. Mais ici, c'était important : elle devait se maîtriser.

\- Je pense simplement que sa mère ne lui a pas inculqué les bonnes valeurs. Elle est beaucoup trop gentille. D'ailleurs, c'est dommage que vous soyez partis sur de mauvaises bases : elle aime énormément son elfe de maison, elle aussi.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Regulus, C'est pour ça que je dis que quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera au pouvoir, elle ouvrira les yeux. C'est une chance d'avoir un sang aussi pur que le vôtre. Ce serait dommage de le gâcher.

Alyana eut envie de se lever et de mettre une bonne paire de claques aux deux Serpentard. Elle savait que son cousin n'aimait pas les moldus, ce n'était pas chose neuve, mais de là à vouloir leur disparition complète, elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle aimait énormément son cousin. Elle savait que ce qu'il disait, c'était de la faute de ses parents. S'ils ne lui avaient pas bourré le crâne de toutes ces idioties, il ne réagirait pas comme ça.

Soudain, Alyana se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation : elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle était tolérante. Et si elle passait ses sept années d'études avec des sorciers pareils, elle allait être triste et seule. Elle devait fuir cette maison, quitte à aller à Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle. Tant pis pour ce que son père pouvait bien penser.

Tout d'un coup, Alyana entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas les informa qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver et qu'il fallait qu'ils mettent leur uniforme. Effectivement, le soleil s'était couché : la fillette ne sentait plus sa douce chaleur et les seules lumières perceptibles venaient des lampes du compartiment. Quand la porte se ferma, Theodore secoua légèrement sa cousine.

\- Alyana… on arrive bientôt. Il faut qu'on se change.

La fillette ouvrit les yeux, continuant sa mascarade. Elle bailla, tandis que Theodore lui proposait d'attendre dans le couloir qu'ils aient fini de se changer pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit du compartiment. Là, des élèves se pressaient déjà. Elle vit alors passer James Potter, suivi de Sirius Black et de deux autres garçons. Les meneurs riaient aux éclats :

\- La tête de Servilus ! Je donnerais tout mon or pour revoir ça ! s'écria Black.

\- C'était chaud, mais franchement, on a rarement eu une aussi bonne idée ! ricana Potter.

Ils passèrent devant Alyana sans même lui jeter un regard. La fillette les vit s'éloigner, se demandant qui pouvait bien être « Servilus » et surtout, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant place à Theodore et à Regulus Black, habillés de leur uniforme. Alyana rentra dans le compartiment et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Son cousin avait déposé sa valise sur la banquette, à côté de la cage d'Archimède. La jeune sorcière l'ouvrit et prit la première robe du tas. Elle se changea rapidement. Contrairement aux autres, son uniforme ne possédait pas encore d'écusson de maison. Elle se vêtit aussi de sa longue cape d'été : bien qu'on soit seulement en septembre, les nuits étaient fraîches.

Une voix sortie de nulle part informa que le Poudlard Express allait arriver d'ici cinq minutes, et que les élèves devaient laisser leurs affaires dans les compartiments : quelqu'un allait se charger de les emmener au château. En effet, Alyana sentit que le train ralentissait. En dehors du compartiment, elle pouvait entendre les cris d'impatience des élèves augmenter. Pendant quelques minutes encore, elle resta debout à attendre, tandis que le train s'arrêtait. La fillette était excitée, mais stressée. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard, c'était sûr. Mais elle redoutait tout de même la colère de sa famille. Heureusement, elle savait que sa mère l'épaulerait, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle aurait bien besoin de son soutien, c'était sûr. Theodore frappa à la porte du compartiment et d'une voix timide, l'appela.

\- J'arrive, répondit-elle d'un ton moins sec qu'elle l'aurait voulu, n'ayant pas oublié la dispute et surtout, la conversation que les deux garçons avaient eu.

Et elle sortit du compartiment. Theodore semblait aussi surexcité que les autres. Les yeux brillants, il prit sa cousine par le bras pour la traîner dehors. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il n'allait pas se rendre au château de la même façon qu'elle, parce qu'elle était en première année. Une fois sur le quai sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques lampadaires, une voix forte héla les élèves :

\- Les premières années, suivez-moi !

\- Vas-y ! On se retrouve à notre table, de toute manière ! lança Theodore.

Et il la quitta pour rejoindre ses amis. Alyana quant à elle, s'avança vers l'homme qui appelait les premières années. Il était tout simplement énorme de taille, comme de corpulence. Oui, à première vue, même Mr Willson était littéralement deux fois plus petit que lui. Le géant à la barbe et aux cheveux emmêlés ne semblait pourtant pas méchant. Ses yeux, aussi noirs que ceux d'un scarabée, reflétaient de la bienveillance. Une quarantaine d'enfants se pressèrent autour de lui.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là ? Nous pouvons y aller.

Et tous se mirent en route. Alyana ajusta sa cape pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid : l'air était fort frais. Le géant emmena les enfants le long d'un chemin étroit, abrupt et obscur. La seule source de lumière venait de la lanterne que l'homme portait. Alyana faisait bien attention à regarder où elle mettait les pieds, de peur de trébucher ou de tomber. Elle n'était pas la seule dans le même cas : plusieurs élèves avançaient lentement.

Ce chemin semblait sans fin. Mais au moment où la fillette se demandait quand ils allaient enfin arriver, le géant s'arrêta :

\- Et voici Poudlard !

Des murmures de surprise s'élevèrent du groupe d'enfants. Le chemin les avait conduits sur le rivage d'un lac immense. Au loin, on pouvait voir le château de Poudlard, niché sur une montagne. Ses lumières brillaient dans la nuit, donnant un côté encore plus magique à la scène. Un sourire léger se dessina sur le visage d'Alyana : elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait du collège comme était « merveilleux ».

Le géant montra des barques, au bord du lac. Il invita les élèves à s'y installer – _« Mais pas plus de quatre par barques ! »-_ ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Par hasard, Alyana se retrouva dans le même canot que la fille qui avait voulu se joindre à eux, dans le Poudlard Express. Elle semblait aussi émerveillée que la blonde. Une fois tout le monde installé, les barques se mirent alors seules en route, brisant la tranquillité de l'eau.

La fillette à la peau mate lança un regard à Alyana, tandis que les deux garçons avec qui elles étaient parlaient entre eux :

\- C'est gentil de m'avoir défendue, tout à l'heure.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, répliqua la fillette, il n'avait pas à te traiter comme ça.

\- Je m'appelle Myriam Gordon, et toi ?

\- Alyana Willson.

Les deux se sourirent et continuèrent à s'échanger quelques mots. Myriam avait été étonnée de recevoir se lettre d'admission. Ses parents, moldus, avaient d'ailleurs cru à un canular. Mais quelqu'un de l'école, le professeur de Sortilèges, s'était présenté quelques jours plus tard chez eux pour tout expliquer à la petite famille. Alyana buvait ses paroles : elle ne savait pas comment ça se passait, pour les enfants moldus. La jeune sorcière lui expliqua alors qu'elle savait qu'elle irait à Poudlard, depuis toute petite, car il n'y avait que des sorciers dans sa famille.

La barque arriva enfin à destination. Ils semblaient être dans une sorte de crique souterraine.

\- Donc, tu connaissais bien les deux garçons avec toi ? demanda Myriam.

\- Le grand est mon cousin, Theodore. Je le connais depuis toujours, oui. Mais celui qui t'a injuriée, Regulus Black, je ne le connais que depuis aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas l'air très fréquentable.

\- Oh non, c'est sûr ! répondit Myriam en descendant de la barque, accompagnée d'Alyana.

Le géant mena les élèves le long d'un tunnel qui semblait creusé dans la roche. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur la pelouse de l'école, à côté d'un immense escalier. De près, le château était tellement grand que ses tours donnaient l'impression de s'élever jusqu'aux nuages.

Le petit groupe monta les marches et se retrouva face à une énorme porte en chêne et le géant frappa. Immédiatement, l'immense porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une grande sorcière, qui devait être âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses lunettes carrées encadraient ses yeux perçants. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière, dans un chignon parfaitement coiffé.

Le géant annonça que les élèves étaient là. La sorcière le remercia –en l'appelant Hagrid- et fit entrer les premières années dans le hall. Inconsciemment, Myriam et Alyana s'était rapprochée l'une de l'autre, impressionnées par l'endroit, mais aussi par la sorcière. Sans un mot, cette dernière traversa le hall, suivie par les enfants. Elle les mena dans une petite pièce et leur souhaita la bienvenue. Elle se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall. C'était elle qui allait leur dispenser le cours de métamorphose. Elle leur annonça aussi que la cérémonie de répartition des quatre maisons allait bientôt commencer. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour les énumérer, expliquer le principe de la coupe de fin d'année et donc des points. Elle finit par s'en aller pour les derniers préparatifs, leur ordonnant de rester silencieux.

Alyana lança un regard à Myriam, qui semblait sur le point de vomir.

\- Tu crois qu'on va nous demander de lancer un sort ? murmura-t-elle.

La blonde secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas… enfin… je n'espère pas.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la cérémonie de répartition. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même jamais pensé à demander à Theodore comment cela se passait. D'un coup, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. S'agissait-il d'un test de personnalité ? S'il y avait des pièges, elle ne pouvait pas tout faire pour éviter Serpentard. Et s'il s'agissait d'un test d'aptitude ? Elle n'était pas stupide, non, mais elle n'avait pas étudié tous ses manuels par cœur. Elle s'était juste contentée de les lire, parfois même d'un œil distrait.

Autour d'elles, la majorité des élèves semblaient tout aussi stressés, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Seules quelques exceptions restaient calmes. Le professeur McGonagall revint bien trop vite au goût d'Alyana.

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Les élèves obéirent et la longue file de premières années sortit de la petite pièce, traversa à nouveau le hall d'entrée, cette fois pour franchir une double porte ; celle menant à la Grande Salle. Theodore avait déjà parlé de l'endroit à Alyana. Il lui avait décrit l'organisation des cinq tables, ainsi que le faux plafond et les bougies. Mais la fillette était loin de s'imaginer à quel point c'était impressionnant. Le faux plafond montrait un ciel réaliste, légèrement nuageux. En rang, face aux élèves des années supérieures, les nouveaux venus pouvaient voir les visages les scruter. Assis à la table la plus à sa gauche, Alyana vit son cousin lui faire des signes d'encouragement de la main. Des fantômes volaient un peu partout, s'entretenant avec certains adolescents.

Le professeur McGonagall installait, face aux premières années, un tabouret à quatre pieds, sur lequel elle déposa un vieux chapeau miteux et sale. Alyana le regarda, l'air curieux, alors que les élèves se taisaient, tous. Pendant quelques instants, le silence fut de maître dans la Grande Salle. Puis, le chapeau se mit à bouger, une déchirure au niveau du bord se mut comme des lèvres et le chapeau chanta, sous les yeux surpris des nouveaux élèves.

Sa chanson le présenta, tout d'abord. Elle racontait aussi l'histoire de Poudlard, avec les quatre fondateurs, leurs valeurs, dont les maisons avaient hérités. Le choixpeau finit le dernier couplet en expliquant qu'il suffisait qu'on le mette sur sa tête pour qu'il répartisse les élèves dans leur maison.

Les élèves de première année semblèrent tous soulagés de la nouvelle. Le professeur McGonagall déroula alors un rouleau de parchemin, tout en s'avançant vers le tabouret.

\- Je vais prononcer vos noms. Quand ce sera votre tour, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le choixpeau sur la tête. Allons-y : Alister, Jack !

Un des garçons avec qui Myriam et Alyana avaient partagé la barque s'avança, coiffa le choixpeau et s'assit sur le tabouret.

\- SERDAIGLE ! rugit le chapeau, après quelques instants.

Le garçon déposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret et s'avança, presque en courant, vers la deuxième table à gauche, où les applaudissements et cris de joie se mélangeaient.

\- Blair, Sophia, appela le professeur.

\- SERPENTARD, cria le choixpeau

Ce fut au tour de la table où était assis Theodore d'acclamer leur nouvelle venue.

\- Bradley, Olivier.

\- SERDAIGLE !

Et les appels continuèrent ainsi. Chase Elizabeth fut la première à être envoyée à Poufsouffle. Les élèves de Gryffondor se faisaient attendre. Alyana avait encore le temps : avec son nom de famille, elle allait passer dans les derniers, si pas la dernière.

\- Croupton, Barty Jr.

\- SERPENTARD !

Décidément, les élèves de la maison verte et argent étaient gâtés, cette année. Heureusement, le suivant, Dalton David, fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Un tapage incroyable parvint de la table tout à droite. Alyana remarqua alors Sirius Black et James Potter : c'étaient eux qui faisaient le plus de bruit.

La liste diminua de plus en plus. Myriam Gordon, la nouvelle amie que la fillette s'était faite alla aussi à Gryffondor. Alyana attendait avec impatience et stress son tour arriver. Comme elle l'avait pensé, elle fut l'avant-dernière. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, devant les quatre tables, ainsi qu'un garçon encore plus petit qu'elle.

\- Willson, Alyana, appela le professeur McGonagall.

Alyana déglutit et s'avança, tremblante, vers le tabouret. Elle s'assit et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il était tellement grand qu'il lui tomba sur le nez, menaçant même d'engloutir totalement sa petite tête.

\- Hmm… une Willson… murmura une petite voix à son oreille, C'est amusant, tu n'as rien à voir avec les autres membres de ta famille.

Le cœur de la fillette fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait un chapeau parler et encore moins pour dire qu'elle ne ressemblait pas au restant de sa famille.

\- Oh… je vois que tu as bien compris que Serpentard n'était pas vraiment fait pour toi, continua la voix, Hmmm… mais où vais-je donc bien pouvoir te mettre…

Dorénavant, Alyana s'en fichait, de la maison dans laquelle elle allait se trouver. Que ce soit Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, sa famille allait quand même être furieuse. Mais le pire, ça serait sûrement…

\- GRYFFONDOR ! rugit le Choixpeau.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Quand la famille s'en mêle

Chapitre 3 : Quand la famille s'en mêle...

\- GRYFFONDOR ! rugit le Choixpeau.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, qui lui parut durer une éternité, le silence et la peur s'emparèrent d'Alyana. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle allait à Gryffondor ? D'un geste fébrile, la fillette enleva le Choixpeau et le déposa sur le tabouret à quatre pieds, tandis que des acclamations venaient de la table des rouge et or. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que Theodore s'était levé et la dévisageait. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que son regard signifiait : honte, dégoût, tristesse, peur, déception, colère ? Elle préféra regarder vers ses nouveaux camarades : Sirius Black et James Potter faisaient encore un bruit à faire peur à une goule. Mais cette fois, ils se moquaient en plus, ouvertement de Theodore. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique et surtout si le Serpentard n'avait pas été son cousin, elle aurait certainement ri avec eux de la tête qu'il faisait.

Voulant échapper au plus vite au regard accusateur de ce dernier, Alyana s'assit, l'estomac plus que jamais au bord des lèvres, à côté de Myriam et d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Cette dernière salua la nouvelle arrivée d'un ton joyeux :

\- Bienvenue à Gryffondor ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Si tu as une question, un problème ou que tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Je ne suis pas préfète, mais je peux toujours t'aider.

Alyana sourit et la remercia timidement. Son seul problème était qu'elle allait certainement se faire étrangler par son cousin, puis son père. Elle doutait que l'adolescente puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

Le dernier élève, Yales Daniel, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Derrière lui se trouvait la table des professeurs. Alyana reconnut immédiatement le directeur : Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait une barbe et des cheveux argent. Elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir plusieurs fois dans « La Gazette du Sorcier », mais aussi sur sa carte de Chocogrenouille. Le vieil homme aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune se leva, tandis que le professeur McGonagall emmenait le tabouret et le Choixpeau hors de la Grande Salle.

De sa voix sage, Dumbledore prit la parole :

\- Eh bien, bienvenue à toutes et à tous ! Je pense qu'après ce long voyage, vous devez tous avoir faim… je vous aurais bien dit quelques mots, mais je me contenterai de vous souhaiter un bon appétit !

Et il se rassit, tandis que sur les tables apparaissaient des plats, tous à l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Alyana prit une part de quiche, peu convaincue : elle était encore bien trop stressée que pour avaler quoique ce soit. Cependant, elle se força et après quelques bouchées, l'appétit arriva. A ses côtés, Myriam et Lily Evans parlaient de leur famille, moldue. La blonde les écoutait avec attention : ça lui changeait les idées et elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus sur leur mode de vie, sans magie. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule : l'adolescent à gauche de la rousse écoutait aussi ce qui se disait, avec grand intérêt.

\- Mais Lily, intervint-il, si je comprends bien, un interrupteur qui allume les lumières, c'est une sorte de baguette magique ?

\- Pas vraiment, Frank, répondit l'intéressée en riant, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à une baguette magique. Mais disons que c'est aussi rapide que la magie, c'est vrai.

Ayant fini sa part de quiche, Alyana se servit un peu de poulet, quelques frites et des légumes. Tout était vraiment délicieux. Cette cuisine lui rappelait celle de Globule.

\- C'est quand même fou que les moldus arrivent à se débrouiller sans magie ! lança la blonde entre deux bouchées, Je veux dire… pour nous c'est si simple ! Mais les moldus ont dû trouver d'autres moyens pour se débrouiller.

La conversation continua jusqu'à la fin du repas. Les élèves face au petit groupe se joignirent à l'échange. Petit à petit, le stress de s'être retrouvée à Gryffondor s'atténua et finit même par disparaître complètement : Alyana s'était fait de nouveaux amis et elle se sentait bien.

Quand les plats à dessert disparurent, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

\- Avant que vous n'alliez rejoindre vos salles communes pour vous reposer de cette longue journée, j'aimerais vous rappeler quelques points du règlement intérieur de l'école. Tout d'abord, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, strictement interdite aux élèves. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a aussi demandé de rappeler que l'usage de la magie n'est pas permis dans les couloirs. N'oubliez pas non plus que le couvre-feu est de vigueur à partir de 20h les jours de semaine et à partir de 22h le week-end.

Il fit une pause en passant en revue les quatre tables face à lui. Il s'arrêta tout particulièrement sur celle des Gryffondor. James Potter et Sirius Black trouvèrent tout d'un coup le plafond magique extrêmement intéressant.

\- Pour finir, termina Dumbledore, la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se déroulera la deuxième semaine de septembre. Je pense avoir tout dit… il se fait tard, le couvre-feu est d'ailleurs dépassé depuis plusieurs minutes. Allez donc vous coucher ! Allez, allez, tout le monde dehors !

Le bruit sourd des élèves se levant en reprenant leurs conversations se fit entendre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, qui était assis en bout de table héla ses camarades :

\- Les Gryffondor, suivez-moi ! Je suis préfet, je vais vous conduire à notre salle commune !

Alyana, Myriam et Lily se levèrent et suivirent le jeune homme hors de la Grande Salle, tout comme les autres rouge et or. Soudain, alors que le groupe montait les escaliers de marbres, la voix de Theodore appela sa cousine :

\- Alyana ! Alyana, attends !

La fillette se retourna et laissa passer le restant du groupe. Elle remarqua que Myriam était restée à ses côtés, pour l'attendre. Elles ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, mais la blonde fut touchée par ce geste. Theodore la rejoignit en montant les marches deux par deux.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il, Comment ça se fait que tu sois à Gryffondor ?

Il ne semblait plus aussi furieux que lorsqu'elle avait enlevé le Choixpeau. Maintenant, il semblait plus perplexe et triste que jamais.

\- Il a supposé que c'était la meilleure maison pour moi, je présume, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais… il… il a quand même hésité à t'envoyer à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas, Alyana ?

On eut dit qu'une détresse s'était soudain emparée de lui. A croire qu'il s'était imaginé d'un coup toutes les répercussions que ça aurait sur la famille, sur sa cousine. Alyana eut de la peine pour lui. Elle savait qu'il était impatient de passer ses soirées à parler avec elle, à l'aider pour ses devoirs et à papoter. Mais le mal était fait. Et c'était plus un bien qu'un mal, de toute manière.

\- Non, Theodore, je suis désolée, le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité un instant à m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Cette fois, il arborait un visage déçu, mais résigné.

\- Bon… très bien. Si le Choixpeau l'a décidé, alors c'est qu'il en est ainsi. De toute manière, tu restes ma cousine préférée !

\- Theodore, je suis ta _seule_ cousine, fit remarquer Alyana.

Il pouffa, sous le regard amusé des nouvelles Gryffondor.

\- C'est vrai, oui. Demain nous serons dimanche. Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter le château. Mais maintenant dépêchez-vous de retrouver les autres, ce serait bête que vous vous perdiez maintenant. Bonne nuit, Alyana.

\- Avec plaisir. Bonne nuit Theodore.

Elle le regarda descendre les escaliers et traverser le hall pour prendre d'autres escaliers, menant vers les sous-sols. Les deux sorcières se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur groupe. Heureusement, vu le nombre d'élèves, elles n'eurent pas énormément de mal à les retrouver.

Le préfet les mena dans le labyrinthe des couloirs et des escaliers. Il semblait expliquer beaucoup de choses, mais les deux fillettes étaient bien trop loin de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Finalement, le groupe arriva devant le portrait d'une grosse dame, habillée d'une robe de soie rose. Myriam avait été ébahie devant les portraits qui bougeaient seuls, sur le chemin, ce qui avait bien fait rire Alyana. Quand elles furent arrêtées, le préfet leur donna le mot de passe : _Niffleur._

Le portrait pivota, laissant la place à un trou dans le mur. Un par un, les élèves s'y engouffrèrent. La salle commune de Gryffondor était chaleureuse, à cause de ses tons rouges, et semblait confortable. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée autour de laquelle étaient disposés des fauteuils. Il y avait aussi des tables pour étudier à son aise. Le préfet montra aux nouveaux élèves leur dortoir. Il y en avait un pour les filles et un autre pour les garçons.

Les lits étaient disposés en cercle, leur tête contre le mur. Alyana fut contente de voir qu'ils ressemblaient à celui qu'elle avait chez elle : à baldaquin, confortables, avec des milliers de coussins et pouvant accueillir au moins trois personnes. Les affaires des fillettes avaient déjà été amenées. Alyana se jeta sur la cage d'Archimède et l'ouvrit pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les ailes. Après quelques tours du dortoir, l'oiseau revint sur son perchoir préféré : la tête de sa maîtresse. Les quatre autres fillettes rirent aux éclats.

En même temps qu'elles rangeaient le contenu de leurs valises, les fillettes se présentèrent. Il y avait Jessica Green, une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs, à la voix cassante et de sang-mêlé, bien que ses parents soient tous deux allés à Poudlard. Rosalie Mills était une fillette qui paraissait avoir treize ans, à cause de sa silhouette élancée, de ses cheveux blond platine et de son regard de biche. Alyana se dit d'ailleurs qu'elle avait plus sa place dans un magazine de mode que dans ce dortoir. Elle était d'origine moldue, tout comme Myriam. Et pour terminer, il y avait Olivia Scott, aussi de sang-mêlé, sauf qu'elle, son père n'avait jamais été au courant que sa femme était une sorcière… jusqu'à ce que la fillette reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, Alyana en profita pour écrire une lettre à ses parents, en leur expliquant sa première journée, sans trop de détails. Elle hésita un long moment avant d'inscrire sur le parchemin qu'elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor. Mais après tout, ils allaient finir par le savoir, à un moment ou un autre. Elle finit donc sa lettre en leur avouant la vérité.

La fillette plia le parchemin, le mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle adressa à ses parents et la donna à Archimède.

\- Allez mon coco, il est temps de faire un plus long voyage !

La chouette hulula de bonheur, tandis qu'Alyana se dirigeait vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrait. Archimède s'envola et s'évapora rapidement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Puis, elle revint vers ses nouvelles amies et se remit à participer à la conversation, qui dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Une fois les lampes éteintes et les rideaux des lits tirés, Alyana sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée et dormit à poings fermés. Elle n'avait plus passé de nuit comme celle-là depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alyana prit son petit-déjeuner avec Myriam. Quand elles eurent fini, Theodore aborda sa cousine.

\- Tu es toujours partante pour que je te fasse visiter le château ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aimable.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Alyana, Par contre, Myriam peut-elle se joindre à nous ? Je ne tiens pas à la laisser seule, c'est mon amie.

Le brun grimaça : il avait bien reconnu la fillette du train, la veille. Après un instant de réflexion, il haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien, elle peut venir avec nous. Je tacherai même d'être aimable, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je le fais pour toi.

\- Merci, Theodore.

Myriam le remercia aussi d'un geste de la tête. Au début, ce ne fut pas facile. Theodore ne parlait qu'à sa cousine. Puis, Myriam lui posa une question, en sortant de la bibliothèque, à propos de la réserve. Theodore lui répondit moins sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou et il régnait toujours un froid léger sur le petit groupe, c'était vrai. Mais au moins, Myriam et le Serpentard se parlaient et Alyana en était ravie.

Theodore leur montra donc la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, les salles de classes, mais aussi le terrain de Quidditch. Dans le parc de l'école, il leur rappela bien qu'il ne fallait pas entrer dans la forêt interdite. Myriam lui demanda alors ce qu'il y avait de si terrible, dans cette forêt, pour qu'elle soit interdite.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Theodore, Mais les rumeurs disent qu'il y aurait des loups-garous, des vampires et autres monstres ! Franchement, j'ai pas fort envie d'y mettre les pieds pour vérifier… mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu n'as qu'à demander à Potter, Black et ses copains. Ils ont déjà dû y aller, comme travail pour certaines de leurs retenues. Et ces imbéciles s'en vantent, en plus !

\- Qui ? demanda Myriam.

\- Des garçons qui sont à Gryffondor comme nous, mais en troisième année, l'informa Alyana, excédée par la haine de son cousin envers Potter et ses amis.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Midi approchait et le petit groupe se rendit à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Theodore prit place à la table des Serpentard, tandis qu'Alyana et Myriam s'asseyaient à celle des Gryffondor. L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement : les deux fillettes, accompagnées de leur camarades de dortoir refirent le tour de l'école, dans le but d'assimiler les lieux. Elles se perdirent quelques fois, mais finirent toujours par retrouver leur chemin.

* * *

Le lundi matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, une pluie de hiboux arriva dans la Grande Salle. Alyana vit Archimède plonger vers elle et atterrir délicatement sur sa tête, sous les rires des élèves aux alentours. La fillette prit la lettre apportée par sa chouette et lui offrit un bout de toast. En l'ouvrant, Alyana reconnut de suite l'écriture de sa mère :

 _« Ma chérie,_

 _J'espère que tu as passé un bon dimanche, à découvrir l'école. Je suis très fière que tu sois à Gryffondor. Tu as toujours été très courageuse, ça ne m'étonne pas que le Choixpeau t'y ait envoyé._

 _Je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec tes camarades de dortoir. J'ai aussi hâte de savoir comment se seront déroulés tes premiers jours de cours._

 _Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer Archimède._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Maman. »_

Alyana eut un pincement au cœur en lisant la lettre de sa mère. La fillette ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais elle lui manquait énormément. Et puis, pourquoi son père n'avait-il pas signé ? Après tout, Alyana avait envoyé un courrier à _ses parents_ , pas juste à sa mère. Son père était surement furieux qu'elle se soit retrouvée à Gryffondor, il n'y avait que cela comme seule explication. Malheureusement, il fallait s'y attendre, elle le savait. Mais ça n'empêcha pas l'enfant d'être triste de la situation. Elle rangea la lettre de sa mère dans son sac et se rendit avec Myriam à leur premier cours.

* * *

La vie à Poudlard se révéla être incroyable. Chaque jour était différent du précédent. Il fallait faire attention où on mettait les pieds, car si on passait sur certaines marches d'escalier, il se mettait à pivoter et donc changer totalement son endroit de destination. Les marches pouvaient aussi disparaître, ce qui faisait glisser le long de l'escalier les personnes qui l'empruntaient, comme si elles étaient sur un toboggan. C'était pratique si on voulait descendre, mais moins quand il s'agissait de monter.

Les fantômes étaient toujours très sympathiques et n'hésitaient pas à aider les élèves perdus. Tous, sauf le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme des Serpentard, ainsi que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Le premier n'était pas vraiment celui vers qui on avait envie d'aller, en cas de problème. Le deuxième quant à lui, était tout simplement un empêcheur de tourner en rond : il aimait la cohue, n'hésitant pas à insulter sans modération les élèves ou à les bombarder de choses et d'autres. Il n'obéissait qu'aux professeurs. Rusard, le concierge, était l'ennemi numéro un du fantôme. Depuis des lustres, il essayait de le faire renvoyer, mais sans succès.

Il fallait dire qu'il y avait d'autres fauteurs de troubles que Peeves : il y avait James Potter et ses amis. Les premières années avaient bien vite compris que le petit groupe de Gryffondor aimait faire les quatre-cents coups. Néanmoins, ils restaient drôles et étaient fort intelligents, donc on leur pardonnait. Alyana riait souvent de leurs bêtises, même si elle trouvait qu'ils allaient parfois un peu trop loin. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow : à l'inverse de leurs deux amis, ils semblaient plus sages et parfois désolés de tout le raffut qu'ils pouvaient créer. C'était eux qui s'étaient excusés auprès des filles de première année, quand par hasard, James Potter avait envoyé un sortilège de Rictusempra sur Olivia. L'adolescent s'était contenté de rire, en chœur avec sa victime, tandis que Remus Lupin lançait le contre-sort pour délivrer la pauvre enfant.

Alyana n'avait, par contre, plus adressé la parole à Sirius Black, ni à James Potter. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à le faire : ils étaient dans leurs plans, la plupart du temps, et ne se préoccupaient pas des personnes autour d'eux. Non, vraiment, quand Alyana avait un problème, elle préférait demander aux préfets, à Lily Evans, avec qui elle s'entendait bien ou même à Remus Lupin, même si ce dernier était moins accessible, de par ses occupations avec ses amis.

Les cours étaient intéressants. Difficiles, certes, mais intéressants. Les devoirs étaient nombreux et rapidement, Myriam et Alyana se rendirent à l'évidence : il allait falloir travailler quotidiennement.

Chacune avait ses facilités et ses faiblesses. Par exemple, la blonde avait de grandes prédispositions en Potions ainsi qu'en Sortilèges, contrairement à la métamorphose où elle devait redoubler d'efforts pour être au même niveau que le restant de la classe. Myriam par contre, était très douée pour cette matière et pour la botanique. Quant aux cours de potions… elle avait réussi à faire exploser son chaudron, lors de la deuxième semaine de cours. Alyana, Myriam et Rosalie avaient été recouvertes de potion Pousspoil. Sauf qu'elle était tellement mal préparée que les trois fillettes se retrouvèrent complètement chauves, sous les éclats de rire des Serpentard.

Le professeur Slughorn avait dû leur donner une coupe de Pousspoil réussie –il l'avait d'ailleurs prise dans le chaudron d'Alyana- pour qu'elles retrouvent leur chevelure initiale.

Au lieu de pénaliser les Gryffondor de l'erreur de Myriam, le Maître des potions avait récompensé les rouge et or de dix points, grâce à la potion réussie d'Alyana. C'était un homme juste et sympathique.

Vers la moitié du mois d'octobre, à la fin d'un de ses cours, le professeur Slughorn demanda à parler avec la petite blonde.

\- Miss Willson, commença-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux globuleux, je voulais vous dire que je suis agréablement surpris de vos résultats. Vous êtes une très bonne élève : jusqu'à présent vous n'avez raté aucune de vos potions et vos rédactions sont écrites avec clarté et finesse. On voit bien que vous maîtrisez la matière.

Alyana parut étonnée. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, quand le professeur Slughorn avait demandé à lui parler, mais certainement pas à ça. D'un ton timide, la fillette trouva nécessaire de se justifier.

\- Oh, vous savez, ma mère doit créer beaucoup de potions pour le travail. Je la regarde faire et je l'aide depuis toute petite, je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite.

Mais le professeur aux cheveux de paille ne semblait pas du même avis.

\- Peut-être, mais vous avez un don réel pour cette matière. En parlant de vos parents, vous êtes bien la fille de Marcus Willson et de Cathlyn Page, n'est-ce pas ?

Alyana confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Vous remettrez mon bonjour à votre père ! Il était dans ma maison, durant ses études. Un grand homme, très doué aussi pour les potions. Tout comme votre mère. Vous ne pouviez qu'hériter de cette facilité.

Il rit et la fillette sourit timidement. Depuis la rentrée, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son père. Mrs Willson lui avait pourtant envoyé des tas de hiboux et colis, mais jamais le chef de famille ne signait les courriers.

\- Eh bien, je lui remettrai votre bonjour, assura Alyana d'un ton poli, Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous laisser, je vais avoir cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, le professeur Slughorn la convia à une petite fête qu'il organisait, le 30 octobre, la veille d'Halloween. La jeune sorcière avait déjà entendu parler de ces « dîners » et « fêtes » : Lily Evans lui en avait touché quelques mots, faisant elle-même partie du « Club de Slug ». D'après son aînée, le Maître des potions n'invitait que des personnes talentueuses ou dont la famille était importante.

Bien élevée et sachant qu'elle ne serait pas seule, Alyana accepta l'invitation du professeur Slughorn.

* * *

Le soir du « Dîner d'Halloween de Slug », Alyana s'y rendit avec Lily Evans. Les deux ne se parlaient pas tous les jours, mais entretenaient une relation amicale. Ce fut d'ailleurs la rousse qui proposa à son amie d'y aller à deux, histoire qu'elles ne soient pas seules.

Mais une fois sur place, la fillette fut étonnée d'y retrouver son cousin : il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce club. Pourtant, connaissant Theodore, il devait être fier d'en faire partie. Son cousin vint lui-même auprès de sa cousine. Il salua froidement Lily, sous le regard accusateur d'Alyana. Elle lui demanda alors pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de son adhésion à ce Club.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialement doué en potions, expliqua Theodore, Si je suis ici, c'est simplement grâce à père… il a un poste important au Ministère, c'est tout. Puis franchement, ces soirées sont ennuyeuses. J'y viens seulement pour faire bonne impression et faire plaisir à père.

Alyana n'avait pas envie de dire que ces soirées étaient ennuyeuses. Elle trouvait les histoires de Slughorn intéressantes, pour la plupart. Les élèves quant à eux, en avaient aussi des amusantes. Mais il était vrai qu'il ne s'y passait pas _grand-chose._

En effet, elles n'avaient rien à voir par exemple, avec le banquet d'Halloween de l'école : les sucreries débordaient des quatre tables, les fantômes assuraient le spectacle en essayant d'être les plus effrayants possibles –mais Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et le Moine Gras faisaient plus rire qu'autre chose- et le groupe de James Potter avait, à la fin du banquet, lancé plusieurs Pétards Mouillés dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard amusé des professeurs. Flitwick et Owen, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, s'étaient d'ailleurs prêtés au jeu en laissant échapper de leur baguette magique, des mini-feux d'artifices en forme de chauves-souris, araignées et autres créatures typiques d'Halloween. La soirée avait continué dans la salle commune des Gryffondor : plusieurs élèves avaient réussis à ramener des bonbons, du jus de citrouille et même de la bièraubeurre. Lupin avait sorti son tourne-disque magique et les fauteuils avaient été mis sur le côté pour permettre aux élèves de danser. De toutes les soirées à Poudlard, celle-là était tout simplement la meilleure. Même quand Gryffondor avait réussi à battre Serpentard, lors du premier match de Quidditch, la fête n'avait pas duré jusqu'aussi tard.

* * *

Noël arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Alyana. Dès le début du mois de décembre, un épais manteau blanc avait recouvert le parc et le château. Les couloirs étaient étonnement sombres, à cause de la neige entassée devant les fenêtres et ce, même la journée.

Le Professeur McGonagall était passée dans les classes pour recenser les élèves restant pour les vacances. Alyana n'avait pas imaginé cette possibilité une seule seconde : sa mère et Globule lui manquaient trop. Son père, aussi, c'était vrai. Mais la peur de se faire gronder d'être à Gryffondor prenait le dessus.

Le premier samedi des vacances, les élèves purent rentrer chez eux, via le Poudlard Express. Alyana prit un compartiment avec Myriam, Rosalie et Jessica. Olivia avait malheureusement dû rester à l'école : l'ambiance familiale n'était pas au rendez-vous depuis que son père avait découvert que sa femme et sa fille étaient des sorcières. La fillette s'inquiétait même d'une éventuelle séparation.

Quand le train arriva, au soir, les élèves se pressèrent, contents de retrouver leur famille. Sur le quai, Alyana scruta les environs, imitée par ses amies : toutes étaient à la recherche de leurs parents. Finalement, chacune retrouva les siens. Alyana se jeta dans les bras de sa mère -cette dernière était seule. L'étreinte dura longuement : Mrs Willson couvrait sa fille de baisers, heureuse de la retrouver.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma chérie !

\- Oh, toi aussi maman !

La sorcière prit légèrement ses distances, tenant la fillette par les épaules et la détaillant avec étonnement :

\- Par Merlin ! Tu as grandi ! A la fin de l'année, je ne te reconnaîtrai plus !

Les deux rirent de bon cœur. La fillette n'avait pourtant pas tellement grandi, mais il était vrai qu'elle commençait à changer, lentement mais surement. Avant de partir, Alyana souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses amies, leur promettant de leur envoyer des hiboux et Mrs Willson transplana, tenant fermement sa fille contre elle.

Mère et enfant se retrouvèrent face à la grande porte du Manoir. Avant d'entrer, Mrs Willson se tourna vers Alyana et d'un ton hésitant, commença :

\- Ecoute… il faut que tu saches…

\- Papa n'est pas très heureux que je sois à Gryffondor, coupa la fillette, Je l'avais bien compris, tu sais.

\- Tu le connais, il est long à la détente.

Alyana hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du Manoir. A peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le hall qu'une boule verte fonça et s'arrêta devant elle. Globule, au bord des larmes, s'était mis à genoux devant sa petite maîtresse :

\- Miss Alyana ! Oh Miss Alyana vous zêtes de retour ! Vous nous zavez tellement manqué !

La jeune sorcière s'accroupit et ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'elfe de maison dans ses bras.

\- Globule ! Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! La nourriture est délicieuse à Poudlard, mais toi, tu es le meilleur cordon bleu de toute la Grande-Bretagne !

Le petit elfe rougit et invita ses maîtresses à s'installer dans la salle à manger. Là, elles y découvrirent Mr Willson, attendant avec impatience le dîner.

\- Bonsoir, lança-t-il d'un ton glacial, en voyant Alyana entrer.

\- Bonsoir papa, répondit poliment la fillette, Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien.

Et ce fut tout. Pas un mot de plus. Lors du repas, il ne s'intéressa pas à sa fille, ne lui posant pas une seule question sur ces quelques mois passés à Poudlard.

Heureusement, Mrs Willson en posait pour deux. Alyana lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait fait, jusqu'à présent : les bons contacts avec Theodore –sa mère sembla soulagée, les cours intéressants, le club du professeur Slughorn, les liens d'amitié qu'elle avait tissé –elle évita soigneusement de dire que sa meilleure amie était d'origine moldue, etc.

Mais _pas le moindre mot_ ne sortit de la bouche de Marcus Willson. Même quand Alyana lui remit les salutations du Maître des potions, il ne réagit pas, faisant comme si sa fille n'existait pas.

Au fur et à mesure que le repas avançait, la jeune sorcière sentait revenir cette boule au ventre, qu'elle avait eu après avoir été répartie à Gryffondor. Elle ne toucha d'ailleurs pas à la tarte au sucre qu'avait préparé Globule. Dépitée, Alyana demanda à quitter la table et se rendit dans sa chambre. L'elfe de maison y avait amené ses affaires et Archimède. Elle le libéra et pendant le restant de la soirée, elle se confia à lui, caressant doucement son plumage.

\- J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester à Poudlard, tu ne crois pas ? murmura la fillette.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte et Mrs Willson entra, l'air désolé. Elle s'avança vers sa fille, lui embrassa le front et s'assit à ses côtés

\- Ecoute, je sais que la réaction de ton père n'est pas facile, bien au contraire. Il pourrait se montrer compréhensif, content pour toi… mais il était tellement persuadé que tu allais te retrouver à Serpentard…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'ai eu le temps de m'imaginer sa réaction. Je savais qu'il allait être déçu. Même si je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi excessif.

Mrs Willson resta silencieuse, le regard triste. Alyana reprit d'une voix douce.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il finira bien par me pardonner.

\- J'en suis certaine. Tu es sa fille unique : il t'aime. Et il est tout aussi content que moi de te retrouver, sois en sûre.

Une dernière fois, Mrs Willson embrassa la fillette et sortit de la chambre, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, la mère d'Alyana ne s'était pas trompée : la situation s'améliora et ce, dès le lendemain : le maître des lieux adressa à nouveau la parole à sa fille. Certes, il était toujours aussi sec qu'un claquement de fouet, mais au moins, il parlait et cela réjouissait la petite blonde.

La veille de Noël, le manoir allait accueillir toute la famille : Alyana redoutait ce moment plus que tout. Elle allait devoir passer la soirée avec son oncle, sa tante, Theodore, mais aussi et surtout, ses grands-parents paternels. De tous, c'était sa grand-mère qui l'inquiétait le plus : elle était une grande bavarde, n'hésitant pas à critiquer tout ce qui n'allait pas. Et, Alyana en était sûre, elle était quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

La journée passa bien trop vite à son goût : sa mère et elle s'étaient rendues au Chemin de Traverse pour faire les derniers achats de Noël et dans la cohue du 24 décembre, le temps était passé bien trop vite.

En revenant, les bonnes odeurs de cuisine avaient envahies le rez-de-chaussée et Alyana eut tout juste le temps de se laver, de s'habiller d'une jolie robe et de coiffer ses cheveux d'une natte sur le côté, tenant à l'aide d'une des pinces en argent qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Mr Willson était lui aussi à peine rentré du travail et avait juste eu le temps de s'apprêter.

Avec ses parents, Alyana accueillit poliment son oncle, sa tante et Theodore, qui furent les premiers à arriver. Le couple les salua et entra. Daisy était toujours fidèle à elle-même, arborant son éternel regard ennuyé. Julius Willson, le père de Theodore, ressemblait énormément à son frère : il était de grande taille, avait des cheveux châtains coupés courts, coiffés en arrière et le regard sévère. Globule débarrassa les invités de leur cape et retourna presque en courant à la cuisine, continuant à préparer le repas. Le pauvre était totalement débordé.

Theodore était ravi de retrouver sa cousine.

\- Tu es vraiment jolie, comme ça ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué, Tu devrais coiffer tes cheveux de cette manière plus souvent.

\- Merci Theodore, tu es bien trop aimable ! répondit Alyana en riant.

Leur petite conversation fut rapidement interrompue par l'arrivée des grands-parents. Marius Willson, le doyen de la famille, était un petit homme. La fillette soupçonnait d'ailleurs de tenir sa petite taille de lui. Très élégant, il portait une moustache grise, allant de pair avec les quelques cheveux qu'il lui restait, dans la nuque. Contrairement au restant de la famille, il avait l'air plus modeste. Alyana l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé. Le vieil homme se déplaçait à pas lents, comme si marcher lui était difficile. La fillette lui proposa son bras, qu'il accepta volontiers, sous le regard accusateur d'Elora Willson, la grand-mère. Cette dernière était le total opposé de son mari : elle était grande, avait le regard sévère -dont avaient hérité ses fils- encadré par quelques mèches rebelles de son chignon couleur argent.

\- Alors, lança-t-elle à l'attention de sa petite-fille, comme ça, il paraît que tu es à Gryffondor ?

Les joues d'Alyana rosirent, en même temps qu'elle sentait son estomac se contracter. Mais Marius leva une main ridée.

\- Elora, par Merlin ! J'aimerais fêter Noël tranquillement. Laisse la gamine tranquille, Gryffondor ou non !

Tout le monde, Alyana comprise, lança un regard étonné au grand-père : il était du genre à ne jamais donner son avis, laissant sa femme s'exprimer pour deux. D'un coup, Alyana sentit l'atmosphère changer : elle n'était plus aussi « électrique ». La fillette conduisit son grand-père jusqu'au salon et s'assit dans un des divans, à ses côtés.

Et finalement, le réveillon de Noël aurait pu être pire : tandis que les adultes parlaient de choses en tous genres et mangeaient les amuse-bouche préparés par Globule, Theodore et Alyana jouaient aux Echecs version sorciers, à côté de l'immense table du salon.

Ce fut lors du dîner et quelques verres d'alcool plus tard, que la grand-mère Elora osa à nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

\- Alors, Alyana, comment se sont passés ces premiers mois à Poudlard ?

\- Oh, très bien grand-mère, répondit Alyana entre deux bouchées de dinde.

\- Il nous a fallu du temps avant de digérer le fait que tu sois à Gryffondor, mais finalement, toutes les familles ont ce genre d'énergumène : je ne t'en veux pas. Ça te donne un petit côté exotique. Je suppose que le Choixpeau a longuement hésité avant de t'envoyer à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

La fillette manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Euh oui, mentit-elle.

\- Bon, eh bien on peut dire que tu es un peu à Serpentard, alors. Ce n'est pas comme ce _Sirius Black_! Il est une honte pour sa famille. Quand Irma Black, sa grand-mère, vient prendre le thé, elle me parle parfois de lui. Il va finir par la pousser dans la tombe, sois en sûre ! Tu as dû le rencontrer, vu qu'il est lui aussi à Gryffondor.

\- Vaguement… répondit la fillette, la tête ailleurs.

\- Eh bien, il fait tout pour nuire à sa famille. Ils ont une grande réputation, pourtant. Il paraît qu'il est ami avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Vraiment… tu n'es pas amie avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe, n'est-ce pas, Alyana ?

Sous la table, Theodore donna un coup de pied à sa cousine, qui dut ravaler un cri de douleur.

\- Oh non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle, Dans mon dortoir, il y a des filles d'origine moldue, mais je ne leur parle pas.

\- Très bien, roucoula Elora, Ils pourraient tout de même faire l'effort de séparer les Sangs-de-Bourbe des Sangs-Purs. Enfin, tu me rassures, tu n'es pas un cas _totalement_ désespéré, contrairement à ce Sirius.

\- Bon, on peut arrêter de parler de lui maintenant ? demanda Theodore d'un ton sec, Je dois déjà le supporter à l'école, inutile d'en rajouter pendant les vacances, s'il-vous-plait.

Elora Willson éclata de rire, le nez pointé vers le plafond et s'intéressa alors à son petit-fils, laissant Alyana tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Les deux enfants continuèrent à jouer à des jeux de société, jusqu'au déballage des cadeaux. Normalement, cela se faisait le jour de Noël, mais la famille préférait le faire à minuit : vieille tradition. Autour d'un dernier digestif, les adultes parlèrent ensemble du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Intriguée, Alyana tendit l'oreille, se faisant prendre ses pions d'échecs un par un. Malheureusement, elle n'en apprit pas plus que ce qui avait été dit durant la conversation entre Theodore et Regulus Black : ce Voldemort cherchait encore des fidèles, mais d'après les rumeurs, son groupe commençait à grandir de plus en plus.

Alyana fut ramenée à sa partie par son cousin :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Je viens de prendre ta reine avec la plus grande des facilités !

S'excusant, la fillette retourna son attention vers sa partie d'échec et n'écouta plus les rumeurs des adultes. De toute manière, ce _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ allait certainement finir rapidement dans l'oubli, après avoir été remis à sa place par le Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

Les vacances continuèrent tranquillement et la veille de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Alyana prépara ses valises. Elle était triste de quitter sa mère –et son père- mais elle était aussi pressée de retourner à l'école : les cours et ses amies lui manquaient, surtout Myriam et Olivia. Et puis, la salle commune des Gryffondor était bien plus chaleureuse que le Manoir Willson, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Le lendemain, le couple conduisit sa fille jusqu'à la gare de King Cross et la même scène que celle du premier septembre se répéta, sauf que cette fois, Alyana prit un compartiment avec ses amies de dortoir. Heureusement, Mr Willson ne remarqua pas que deux d'entre elles étaient d'origine moldue.

Le Poudlard Express démarra et ramena les fillettes dans le traintrain de leur scolarité.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Sirius Black

Chapitre 4 : Sirius Black

Alyana était penchée sur son parchemin jaunit, concentrée sur sa prise de notes. Elle avait choisi l'Étude des Runes comme première option, à la fin de sa deuxième année, pensant que ça allait être intéressant et facilement abordable. En effet, la matière était fascinante –bien que pour l'instant, le Professeur Babbling ne leur enseignait que les bases- mais extrêmement compliquée. Il y avait des tas de runes à connaître et certaines étaient très complexes à retranscrire et à assimiler.

La jeune adolescente était la seule de ses amies à avoir choisi cette matière. En effet, les autres filles de son dortoir avaient préféré la divination. Alyana, n'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde à prendre cette option : trop vague à son goût.

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit, les élèves se levèrent, rangèrent leur matériel et sortirent de la classe.

Depuis sa première année, Alyana avait grandi d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Elle était toujours plus petite que la plupart de ses camarades, mais elle dépassait fort heureusement les premières années d'une bonne tête. Son corps aussi avait changé : la puberté commençait doucement à faire effet et son visage ainsi que sa taille d'enfant devenaient de plus en plus fins. Seuls ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas changés.

La vie à Poudlard était toujours la même, elle aussi : les escaliers n'en faisaient parfois qu'à leur tête, les cours devenaient de plus en plus compliqués, il était toujours surprenant de voir un fantôme apparaître par surprise en traversant un mur, la nourriture était toujours aussi délicieuse et Rusard chassait toujours Peeves et le groupe de Potter. D'ailleurs, Potter et ses amis devenaient de plus en plus turbulents. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur trop-plein d'énergie, ou à leurs hormones. Ou bien était-ce dû au fait qu'Alyana était étrangement irritée, en ce moment. Mais une chose était sûre : elle en avait marre, depuis la moitié de l'année précédente, d'entendre James Potter et Sirius Black se moquer des gens qui les entouraient, de crier dans les couloirs et d'enfreindre le règlement. De plus, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons avait échappé à Gryffondor les années précédentes, à quelques points près, très certainement par leur faute.

Alyana descendit les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Les troisièmes années n'avaient pas cours, le vendredi après-midi et la fillette allait en profiter pour se reposer. Soudain, elle entendit le rire fort de Sirius Black et des voix masculines se rapprocher, jusqu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Je me demande pourquoi on n'a pas pensé plus tôt à lui renverser une tonne de livres sur la tête ! demanda Black.

\- On devrait le faire plus souvent, d'ailleurs ! renchérit Potter, Même si ça a fait perdre quelques points à Gryffondor et que ça nous a valu une retenue.

Tout d'un coup, l'un d'eux bouscula Alyana. Elle sentit sa cheville se tordre violement sous son poids et celui des livres qu'elle transportait et elle tomba lourdement sur les marches en bois. Son sac suivit et se retrouva quelques marches plus loin. L'adolescente vit alors avec effroi le tissu bordeaux du sac se teindre de noir : sa bouteille d'encre n'avait certainement pas aimé le choc. Près d'elle, Potter et ses amis lui jetèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Excuse-moi euh… excuse-moi, dit Black, d'un ton qui n'avait pas l'air très désolé.

\- Willson ! rugit Alyana, ALYANA WILLSON !

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais sa cheville était bien trop douloureuse. Elle dût se tenir à la rampe pour pouvoir se mettre debout. Les joues rouges de colère et de douleur, la blonde n'allait pas se laisser faire, pas comme les autres.

\- Je suis dans ta maison ! Je fais partie des pauvres élèves qui essayent de faire gagner des points à Gryffondor, alors que toi tu n'arrêtes pas d'en faire perdre, espèce d'idiot !

L'espace d'un instant, Sirius Black parut étonné que quelqu'un ose enfin le remettre à sa place –quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie du corps professoral. Puis, son visage s'éclaira :

\- Ah mais oui ! Tu es la cousine de Theodore Willson ! C'est marrant, t'as du caractère, _toi._ C'est bien, il ne faut pas te laisser faire.

Il fit mine de continuer sa route. La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser de rage. Remus Lupin, avec qui elle entretenait une relation amicale depuis sa première année, vint à sa rescousse en prenant son sac et en le hissant sur son épaule. Voyant le regard assassin de la jeune fille, il tenta d'arranger les choses.

\- Allons, ce n'était qu'un accident, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

\- NON ! hurla Alyana, N'importe qui aurait fait un minimum attention ! Mais cet abruti ne fait _jamais_ attention à ce qui l'entoure !

Lupin fit la moue. Il lança un regard à ses camarades, puis à l'adolescente, qui avait réellement du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville, couina l'intéressée, après un léger silence.

\- Bon… on va te conduire à l'infirmerie.

De son autre bras, Remus Lupin prit Alyana par les épaules et l'aida à descendre les dernières marches qu'il restait pour atteindre le premier étage. Par chance, l'infirmerie n'était pas trop loin. Mais Black et Potter ne semblaient pas d'humeur à emmener la blessée jusque-là.

\- Remus, on va manger. Tu nous rejoins ?

Lupin soupira, tandis qu'Alyana leur lançait un regard mauvais. Pettigrow, l'âme charitable, accompagna la blessée et son ami au visage recouvert de vieilles cicatrices. Alyana n'avait jamais osé lui demandé d'où elles venaient, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le faire.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, l'adolescente fut placée sur une chaise et dût enlever ses chaussures pour que Mrs Pomfresh puisse comparer les deux membres. Sa cheville gauche avait deux fois la taille de la droite.

\- Eh bien, c'est une bien belle entorse. Comme t'es-tu fait ça, jeune fille ? demanda la soignante.

\- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, grommela Alyana.

Mrs Pomfresh tapota, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, la cheville enflée de la Gryffondor et d'un coup, la douleur s'atténua. L'infirmière fit venir jusqu'à elle une bande blanche et pansa l'articulation. Elle expliqua à Alyana qu'elle devait garder cette bande pendant une dizaine de jours. Elle lui donna aussi un petit pot de crème à appliquer matin et soir sur sa cheville : ça avait la même propriété que la formule qu'elle avait utilisée pour atténuer la douleur.

Alyana put se relever sans difficultés et les trois sortirent de l'infirmerie. La blonde reprit son sac en grimaçant.

\- Franchement, comment faites-vous pour être ami avec des crétins pareils ?! demanda l'adolescente.

\- Tu sais, il n'a pas un mauvais fond, répondit Lupin.

\- Je suis certain qu'il était même désolé que tu te sois fait mal, renchérit Pettigrow.

Mais Alyana n'était pas de cet avis. Si Sirius Black était vraiment désolé, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas accompagné lui-même jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? C'étaient deux de ses amis qui avaient dû le faire et elle ne trouvait pas ça normal. Toujours en colère, elle entra dans la Grande Salle, Lupin et Pettigrow sur les talons. Elle s'assit à côté de Myriam, tandis que les deux autres rejoignaient leurs amis qui eux, avaient presque fini leur repas.

Alyana n'était pas la seule de son groupe à avoir changé : les quatre autres avaient grandi et se féminisaient lentement mais surement. Sauf Rosalie, qui ressemblait déjà à une élève de seize ans, à cause de son maquillage et de ses formes généreuses. Alyana ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible de paraître aussi âgée, pour quelqu'un en troisième année.

\- Eh bah ! lança Myriam en la voyant arriver, Tu m'as l'air énervée, que se passe-t-il ?

L'intéressée se mit alors à expliquer l'accident et tout ce qui s'en était suivi. Les yeux de Rosalie se mirent à briller.

\- Sirius Black t'a bousculée ? Houlala ! Mais tu en as, de la chance !

\- J'appelle pas ça de la chance, répliqua Alyana d'un ton sec.

Tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son sac et laissait tomber ses livres et notes remplis d'encre à côté de son assiette, Rosalie continuait, presque en extase.

\- Mais il t'a touchée ! Je rêverais le sentir tout contre moi.

Alyana grimaça en regardant ses notes d'Études des Runes et de métamorphose : la moitié était tâchée de noir et donc bonne à jeter.

\- C'était loin d'être comme dans un conte de fée, lança Alyana en levant les yeux de ses notes, de plus en plus énervée.

Myriam sentit que sa meilleure amie commençait à sérieusement perdre patience. Elle lui proposa alors de quoi se restaurer. Touchée par l'attention, la blonde la remercia avec plaisir, tandis que Rosalie et Jessica se levaient.

\- On va faire un tour dehors, tant que le temps le permet encore, les informa la née moldue.

Et les deux quittèrent la table. Alyana remarqua que James Potter et Sirius Black venaient de faire de même. A tous les coups, Rosalie allait chercher à les suivre. La jeune fille soupira devant le comportement de son amie : depuis leur deuxième, elle flirtait avec énormément de garçons, à tel point que cela en devenait presque indécent. Sa nouvelle cible était évidemment Sirius Black.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que les filles ont avec Black, lança Alyana entre deux brocolis, Sérieusement, ce mec est un goujat. Vous l'auriez vu quand je me suis étalée dans les escaliers !

Olivia et Myriam pouffèrent.

\- J'imagine vraiment bien ta tête. Tu devais être sur le point de lui sauter dessus ! rit Olivia.

\- Et pas pour lui faire un câlin, renchérit Myriam en ricanant.

Les deux continuèrent à rire de bon cœur et Alyana finit par se joindre à elles en repensant au visage étonné de Black quand elle s'était énervée contre lui.

Les trois adolescentes remontèrent directement dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et s'installèrent à une table pour faire leurs devoirs. Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin et le temps était encore fort clément pour la saison. Mais les professeurs leur avait déjà donné énormément de travaux à réaliser : elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de flâner.

Avant de s'y mettre, Alyana profita du calme de la Salle Commune pour nettoyer son sac en toile, d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'état de ses bouquins et de ses notes en soupirant. Les manuels étaient presque intacts : seules les couvertures et quelques pages étaient souillées. C'était déjà un point positif. Pour ce qui était des notes, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire : elle allait devoir demander de l'aide à des élèves de son option, ainsi qu'à ses amies pour celles de métamorphose. D'ailleurs, elle commença directement par cela, en recopiant le parchemin de Myriam.

Lors d'une pause entre deux dissertations, Olivia eut l'air pensive. Ça lui arrivait encore fréquemment, depuis que ses parents s'étaient séparés. Mais cette fois, elle se pencha vers ses amies, qui l'imitèrent.

\- Les filles. Je viens de penser à une chose, murmura la brune, Et si Sirius Black t'avait bousculé pour que tu fasses attention à lui, Alyana ?

\- Cette dernière parut choquée, haussant les sourcils et restant bouche-bée.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé, pour avoir des idées aussi stupides ? murmura-t-elle, Si tu veux que quelqu'un fasse attention à toi, il y a quand même des moyens un peu moins violents.

\- En soit, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait faux, chuchota Myriam, Sirius Black n'est pas connu pour sa subtilité.

\- Justement ! répliqua la blonde, S'il s'intéressait à moi, il me l'aurait clairement dit. Puis franchement, on a plus de deux ans de différence. Il y a des tas de filles de son âge qui sont bien mieux que moi, comme Lily.

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Tout d'un coup, Potter et ses amis entrèrent dans la Salle Commune et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils les plus confortables. Sirius Black ne lança même pas un regard au trio.

\- Vous voyez ? souffla Alyana, Vous vous inventez des histoires.

Mais Myriam et Olivia n'avaient pas vraiment l'air convaincues. Les trois amies se remirent au travail, entamant une rédaction pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé quand Alyana se décida enfin de trouver les notes qui lui manquaient en Études des Runes. Malheureusement, le seul garçon de son année et à Gryffondor ayant pris cette option était aussi le seul cancre de la classe. De plus, Alyana n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les demander à un élève d'une autre maison. Elle se retrouva la veille d'un devoir à rendre, bloquée devant un exercice particulièrement difficile.

Myriam et les autres étaient restées à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, mais la blonde avait préféré travailler à la bibliothèque.

Soupirant pour la centième fois, Alyana ne trouvait pas la signification d'une certaine phrase. Elle avait beau la retourner dans tous les sens, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle leva la tête de son manuel et vit alors, quelques tables plus loin, le groupe de Potter, travaillant –pour une fois- avec concentration.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent durer une éternité, la jeune fille hésita. Puis, elle baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son exercice : non vraiment, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva, légèrement à contrecœur et s'avança vers les quatre cinquièmes années. Elle tapota l'épaule de Remus Lupin et quand ce dernier –imité par les trois autres- leva vers elle son visage recouvert de cicatrices, elle lui demanda d'une voix timide :

\- Excuse-moi, Lupin… est-ce que tu as pris l'Étude des Runes comme option ? Je suis coincée dans un exercice et j'aurais aimé avoir un peu d'aide.

\- Je suis désolé, Willson, lui répondit Lupin, l'air compatissant, Je n'ai pas pris cette option. Par contre, Sirius et Peter l'ont, si tu veux.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Légèrement déçue que son ami n'ait pas pris cette option, Alyana se tourna alors vers Peter Pettigrow en lui mettant le devoir sous les yeux, ne lançant même pas un regard à Sirius Black.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider, Pettigrow ?

\- Ben…

Ce dernier pâlit légèrement, tandis que Sirius Black ricanait en prenant le parchemin :

\- Tu demandes de l'aide à Peter ? Je fais ses devoirs d'Études des Runes à sa place depuis la troisième. Si tu ne veux pas une note déplorable, je te conseille de me demander à moi.

Alyana prit sur elle et se tourna vers le jeune homme, évitant de lancer qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Il regarda quelques instants la copie de la jeune fille et finit par la féliciter :

\- Pour l'instant ça va, tu as fait un sans-faute ! Bon effectivement, le dernier texte est beaucoup plus complexe. T'as pas des notes qui expliquent ça ? T'étais pas en cours, ou quoi ?

\- Oh si, mais elles se sont noyées dans un torrent d'encre, répliqua la jeune fille, d'un ton sec.

Black fronça les sourcils puis, son regard s'éclaira, comprenant la référence. L'espace d'un instant, Alyana crut qu'il allait s'excuser platement.

\- Ah oui ! Pas de bol. Ça va mieux ta cheville, d'ailleurs ?

\- Mieux que mes notes.

Elle s'était presque attendue à des excuses, mais c'était bien trop demander à Sirius Black. Néanmoins, elle fut étonnée de voir l'adolescent rassembler ses affaires et se lever. Il la toisa du regard et lança :

\- Viens. Je vais t'aider à faire ce fichu devoir.

Surprise, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, imitée par les trois autres Gryffondor. James Potter pouffa :

\- Depuis quand tu aides les jeunes filles en détresse ?

Black ne répliqua pas et lança à Alyana :

\- Bon, tu viens, avant que je ne change d'avis ?

\- Euh oui… réussit-elle à répondre, encore étonnée.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la table que la blonde avait abandonnée et s'y installèrent. Black analysa plus en détails le devoir, sous le regard soupçonneux de la jeune fille : elle avait réellement du mal à croire que le Gryffondor égoïste allait l'aider. Même James Potter, son meilleur ami, n'y croyait pas.

L'adolescent finit par poser le parchemin entre eux et d'un ton posé, demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, exactement ?

\- J'ai du mal avec la grammaire. Et ces runes –elle les montra du doigts- m'échappent. J'ai compris que ce texte parlait de Poudlard, mais c'est tout.

Sirius Black expliqua alors les règles de grammaire à Alyana. Il se révéla être un très bon pédagogue, trouvant toujours les mots justes pour que la jeune fille comprenne facilement, donnant des moyens mnémotechniques et faisant preuve de patience.

Au début, Alyana n'était pas convaincue, pensant même que Sirius Black allait la mener en bateau en lui racontant n'importe quoi. Cependant, elle vit rapidement qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Le cours improvisé dura jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et quand le devoir fut totalement bouclé, Black demanda à Alyana si elle avait d'autres questions.

\- Non, répondit-elle, Juste… pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

\- J'en avais envie.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et Black pouffa.

\- C'est tellement incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Cette fois, il éclata de rire et Mrs Pince l'assassinat du regard : la bibliothécaire détestait qu'on fasse trop de bruit. Black manqua de s'étouffer et après de longues secondes à se reprendre, il finit par dire, en se levant :

\- Allons-y, j'en ai marre de devoir chuchoter pour te parler. En plus, je commence à avoir faim.

Alyana se rendit alors compte qu'elle aussi était affamée. Elle rangea ses affaires et fut étonnée de voir Black l'attendre. Ses trois amis n'étaient plus là : la jeune fille n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient partis. Surement était-ce pour cela qu'il l'attendait. Finalement, elle se leva et ils sortirent côte à côte de la bibliothèque. Cette fois, l'adolescent pouvait parler à voix haute :

\- Tu as d'autres matières dans lesquelles tu aurais besoin d'aide ?

\- La métamorphose, répondit la jeune fille, après une courte hésitation.

\- Vraiment ? dit-il d'une voix amusée, comme si ce qu'elle venait de répondre était cocasse.

Alyana leva les yeux vers son aîné et remarqua alors qu'il la regardait d'un air curieux et poli. Elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur la moquette rouge du couloir, se sentant étrangement gênée de son aveu.

\- Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

La jeune fille releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers Black : il semblait sincère. A croire qu'il s'était levé, ce matin-là, en ayant totalement changé de personnalité. Alyana restait néanmoins sur ses gardes : elle avait vraiment peur d'un mauvais coup de la part du Gryffondor. Il pouvait être tellement imprévisible –la preuve. Elle hésita longuement, ne sachant pas trop s'il allait réellement la faire avancer dans cette matière. Sirius Black insista et elle finit par répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te donnerai ma réponse d'ici quelques jours.

\- Très bien. Je dois t'avouer que c'était vraiment agréable de te donner cours. Tu comprends vite et tu es concentrée.

Décidément, ça en devenait consternant. Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle et Alyana finit par remercier le Gryffondor. Les deux entrèrent ensemble et s'installèrent chacun auprès de ses amis. Cela n'échappa pas à Rosalie, qui se jeta littéralement sur sa camarade quand elle fut posée face à elle.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentrée avec Sirius Black ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton vif.

\- Il m'a simplement aidé pour un devoir d'Études des Runes, répondit la jeune fille.

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche, étonnée par une telle nouvelle. Comme quoi, Alyana n'était pas la seule à être surprise. La blonde se servit à manger, contente de pouvoir se restaurer à son aise. Mais c'était sans compter sur son amie.

\- Il t'a aidé ? Bon sang, Alyana ! Présente-le-moi !

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un de mes amis, tu sais…

\- Mais si ! J'ai toujours rêvé de lui parler !

La jeune fille soupira :

\- On verra ce que je peux faire.

Rosalie se tortilla sur sa chaise, contente d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Alyana ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère satisfaction du fait que son amie ait besoin d'elle pour parler à Black. Cependant, elle n'était toujours pas convaincue par l'idée de faire ces présentations. En réalité ça l'irritait, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, de mettre Rosalie en contact avec leur aîné.

Tentant de changer de sujet, Alyana se tourna vers Myriam, qui lisait « La Gazette du Sorcier » du soir. Elle semblait contrariée par sa lecture.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

\- Il y a de plus en plus de disparitions de moldus. Ces dernières années, elles ont doublées. Certains les mettent en rapport avec le monde magique. Mais… enfin, c'est étrange.

Alyana fronça les sourcils.

\- A Londres ?

\- Non, justement. Il semblerait que ces disparitions touchent toute l'Angleterre. Et mis à part quelques personnes, les autres n'avaient aucune raison de s'évaporer dans la nature. Le premier ministre moldu pense à un kidnappeur en série. Mais encore une fois, c'est étrange : aucune demande de rançon et les victimes sont de toutes origines, de tout âge… c'est pour ça que certains mettent ça sur le compte des sorciers.

Les cinq amies restèrent silencieuses quelques instants. Alyana croqua une dernière frite, tandis que Myriam rangeait son journal et terminait son assiette.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour tes parents ? demanda Olivia d'une voix douce.

\- Un peu, avoua la née-moldue, Et toi Rosalie, tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en prenant une pomme dans un des paniers à fruits mis à disposition.

\- Pas vraiment. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils ne risquent pas de s'embarquer dans des magouilles bizarres.

\- Je ne pense pas que ces disparus avaient quelque chose à voir avec des trucs louches, fit remarquer Myriam.

Cependant, cette conversation avait plutôt l'air d'ennuyer la blonde platine. Finalement, Alyana, Myriam et Olivia quittèrent la table, laissant Jessica et Rosalie seules. Leur petit groupe commençait doucement à se séparer : les trois premières avaient d'autres préoccupations que les deux autres, qui couraient un peu trop les garçons aux yeux du trio.

Mais à peine fut-elle sortie de la Grande Salle qu'une main de fer retint Alyana par le poignet et la retourna d'un geste brusque. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune fille de se retrouver face à son cousin, Theodore. Ce dernier arborait un regard plus que jamais furieux. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu comme ça. A cause de ses muscles crispés par la colère, le visage du Serpentard semblait d'autant plus carré qu'à son habitude.

\- Theodore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alyana, étonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Black ? lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Leur entrée n'était vraiment pas passée inaperçue. La jeune fille pâlit : elle savait pertinemment bien que son cousin détestait par-dessus tout Sirius Black. Il fallait dire que ces dernières années, le Gryffondor et ses compagnons ne l'avaient pas du tout ménagé, le traitant de gorille au QI d'huître et lui lançant des sorts dans les couloirs. Pourtant, les notes de Theodore n'étaient pas si mauvaise et il s'était embellit avec l'âge.

La main du Serpentard serrait le fin poignet de sa cousine, à tel point que ça en devenait douloureux.

\- Theodore, tu me fais mal ! couina Alyana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec lui ? répéta le jeune homme en détachant chacune de ses syllabes.

Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise, mais Theodore la retenait avec force.

\- Rien ! Je ne faisais rien !

\- Menteuse ! rugit-il.

Myriam tenta de s'interposer, avançant vers eux, mais le Serpentard la fusilla du regard.

\- Laisse-nous, Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est une conversation entre _elle et moi._

Soudain, une voix de ténor retentit derrière eux.

\- Eh ben, Willson, tu martyrises les plus faibles que toi ?

Sirius Black apparut, accompagné de ses amis. La poigne de Theodore se resserra encore un peu plus sur l'articulation de sa cousine, qui commençait à se tordre de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec elle, Black ? Pourquoi tu es rentré avec elle dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Un pur hasard, je suppose, lança l'intéressé d'un ton nonchalant, Ça arrive, non ?

Theodore pâlit, signe qu'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Il sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches et la brandit sur le Gryffondor.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi.

\- Pas vraiment non, je n'ai jamais adressé la parole à ta cousine. Par contre, je te conseille de la lâcher, avant que tu lui brises les os. Et de ranger ta baguette : il y a des profs pas loin.

Le brun lança un regard à sa cousine et lâcha prise, la rejetant avec fureur. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Black, tandis que la jeune fille se massait le poignet.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle, compris ?

\- T'as peur que je te vole ton amoureuse, Willson ? ricana le Gryffondor, le regard narquois.

En une fraction de seconde, Theodore devint rouge écarlate. Il hurla :

\- C'EST MA COUSINE ESPECE D'IMBECILE !

Alyana crut un instant qu'il allait lancer un sort à Black. Mais il n'en fut rien. Sans même un regard vers elle, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux sous-sols. Tout le monde fut étonné de cette réaction. Une fois la surprise passée, Black et Potter éclatèrent de rire, se moquant ouvertement de Theodore. Le premier finit par lancer, entre deux rires :

\- Eh bah, Willson, tu devrais vraiment changer de cousin. Quel lâche, ce type.

Alyana ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours surprise par la réaction bien trop excessive du Serpentard.

\- M… merci Black, bégaya-t-elle, Il ne m'aurait jamais cru.

\- De rien, j'espère pour toi qu'il se calmera.

Et le quatuor partit. Myriam et Olivia avancèrent vers leur amie et posèrent une main sur ses épaules. Elles étaient aussi choquée que la blonde. Finalement, elles montèrent lentement vers leur salle commune.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te tuer… lança Olivia.

\- Moi aussi, répondirent Myriam et Alyana en chœur.

Durant quelques mètres, elles se turent à nouveau. Puis, Myriam finit par rompre le silence, d'une petite voix.

\- Heureusement que Black est intervenu, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Alyana hocha la tête en signe d'approbation : même lors de sa première rencontre avec Potter et Black, Theodore n'avait pas réagi avec autant d'ampleur. De plus, il avait traité Myriam de Sang-de-Bourbe : cela montrait bien l'importance de sa colère. La jeune fille était bien contente que le Gryffondor soit venu à sa rescousse. Aussi, il l'avait -en quelques sortes- protégée, en mentant à Theodore. Il aurait très bien pu lui avouer la vérité, mais le Serpentard en serait très certainement venu à la magie ou aux mains.

Le restant de la soirée fut bien plus calme : les trois jeunes filles jouèrent tranquillement à un jeu de cartes moldu que Myriam avait pris avec elle, faisant tout pour oublier la confrontation avec Theodore. Elles finirent la soirée à papoter du match de Quidditch du lendemain. L'adolescente aux cheveux frisés avait postulé pour le rôle d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle avait été retenue et son premier match allait se dérouler le lendemain, contre les Serdaigle. Bien qu'elle soit d'origine moldue, elle s'avérait avoir un véritable don pour voler sur un balai, contrairement à Alyana. Il fallait dire que cette dernière avait toujours aussi peur des hauteurs.

Rosalie et Jessica étaient revenues, peu après que James Potter et ses amis soient rentrés à la salle commune. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elles les avaient suivi toute la soirée. Mais Alyana n'eut pas l'occasion de leur demander, car elles ne se joignirent pas au trio, préférant rester dans un coin à espionner les quatre garçons –et plus particulièrement Black. Ce dernier avait repris ses habitudes, ne lançant pas un regard à la troisième année.

Finalement, les trois amies montèrent dans leur dortoir et se couchèrent : elles avaient besoin de repos.

Avant de s'endormir, Alyana repensa à sa journée : la gentillesse de Black, les disparus, la colère de Theodore… tout cela avait fait de cette journée, une journée bien remplie. Les événements s'embrouillèrent dans sa tête, en même temps que le sommeil la gagnait et après plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil agité.


	6. Chapter 5 : La colère de Theodore

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! :D

Bon, je vois que j'ai des lecteurs, je suis contente ! Un merci tout particulier à Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent [joli pseudo *-*] pour sa review !

Pour te répondre, j'aime aussi avoir le point de vue d'un OC, je trouve ça sympa. D'ailleurs, tu ne seras pas déçue de ce chapitre, je pense ! *NO SPOIL*

En tous cas, je suis contente de voir que le personnage d'Alyana te plait. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi !

La suite, ici j'ai encore deux chapitres bien au chaud, qui n'attendent que d'être publiés. Mais bon, je vais attendre un peu d'avoir avancé dans la suite pour le faire.

En tous cas merci encore et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La colère de Theodore

Le lundi matin, Alyana était épuisée. En effet, la journée de samedi avait été longue, avec le match opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Myriam, la nouvelle attrapeuse de l'équipe et James Potter, un des deux poursuiveurs, avaient été incroyables. Le cinquième année avait enchaîné les buts, échappant avec souplesses aux cognards. Myriam, quant à elle, avait réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or après une demi-heure de jeu, alors que la pluie rendait la vision du terrain particulièrement difficile.

La fête qui avait suivi fut longue et dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le trio alla se coucher au petit matin, quand le professeur McGonagall entra furieuse, à cause du bouquant que les élèves de sa maison faisaient.

C'est donc encore fatiguée qu'Alyana s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, le lundi matin. Elle fut étonnée de recevoir trois hiboux : Archimède apportait certainement des nouvelles de ses parents et s'installa tranquillement sur la tête de sa propriétaire en hululant de bonheur, comme à son habitude. Elle reçut aussi un courrier de Theodore, ainsi qu'un de la part de Sirius Black. Devant les trois enveloppes, elle se décida à commencer par le courrier de sa mère. Cette dernière lui annonça qu'elle partait avec son mari aux États-Unis, au début du mois de décembre, pour le travail de celui-ci. Ils n'étaient pas certains de pouvoir rentrer pour les fêtes de Noël et elle demandait à Alyana si ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester à Poudlard, pour la première fois. La jeune fille n'était pas contre cette idée : elle allait passer ses vacances avec Olivia, qui restait systématiquement pour Noël. La jeune fille rangea la lettre dans son sac et ouvrit celle de Sirius Black.

 _Chère Willson,_

 _Tu m'as toujours pas répondu, à propos des cours de métamorphose : veux-tu mon aide, ou non ? Je préfère te le demander par courrier plutôt qu'en plein repas : je ne tiens pas à être accusé de meurtre parce que ton cousin se sera étouffé avec une patate._

 _Réponds-moi vite,_

 _Sirius Black._

Alyana relut la lettre. Elle lança un regard en direction de Black et vit que ce dernier la fixait avec insistance. Elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à la question durant le week-end et se retrouvait donc bien dépourvue. Qui plus est, l'adolescent semblait vouloir une réponse immédiate. Elle leva alors le pouce en l'air en souriant doucement. L'intéressé hocha la tête et reprit la conversation qu'il avait avec Remus Lupin.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, Alyana s'installa à une table, seule : Myriam était en plein débriefing du match précédent avec l'équipe de Gryffondor et Olivia était à la bibliothèque, à faire des recherches pour un devoir de divination « Comme s'il fallait faire des recherches pour ça », pensa Alyana.

Absorbée dans son devoir de métamorphose, la jeune fille n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Soudain, une voix lui lança dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Bouh.

La blonde sursauta comme jamais auparavant, étalant des tâches d'encre sur son brouillon et poussant un petit cri de surprise. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Sirius Black, pouffant de rire. Il s'installa à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle le réprimandait :

\- Franchement ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Mais dis-moi, tu travaillais ton cours de métamorphose, n'est-ce pas ?

Alyana approuva et Black prit tout d'un coup l'air plus sérieux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux instructions du devoir, qui traitait des animagus.

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, les dissertations de McGonagall… tu ne veux pas plutôt que je t'aide pour la pratique ? proposa Black, Je suppose que tu as des difficultés là-dedans, pas pour répondre à des questions.

La jeune fille sourit et acquiesça : en effet, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes à ce niveau : ses livres et notes de cours étaient bien suffisants pour qu'elle ait la moyenne. D'ailleurs, c'étaient ses devoirs qui sauvaient sa note de fin d'année.

Black prit alors une boite d'allumettes dans une de ses poches et en sortit quelques-unes. Alyana remarqua que certaines avaient été utilisées, mais ne lança aucune remarque à ce sujet.

\- Bon. On va commencer par les bases : McGonagall demande à changer des allumettes en aiguilles, en première année.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille, Je me rappelle. Déjà pour ça, j'avais des difficultés.

Sirius Black prit sa baguette et en un instant, changea les trois allumettes sur la table en aiguilles fines et argentées.

\- Tout est une question d'imagination. Le sortilège de transfert n'est pas compliqué, mais tu dois vraiment penser que l'allumette est en réalité une aiguille. Tiens, essaye.

Il posa une nouvelle allumette sur la table et Alyana prit sa baguette en main. Elle se concentra quelques instants, imaginant le petit bâtonnet devenir une sublime et piquante aiguille, lança la formule magique et... les extrémités de l'allumette prirent une forme légèrement pointue, c'était tout.

\- Ah ouais, quand même, commenta Black.

Alyana rougit de honte : elle était pourtant tellement douée pour les autres matières ! Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : la métamorphose n'était pas son domaine.

\- Désolée, dit-elle platement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, on est là pour que tu progresses, après tout.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Sirius Black obligea Alyana à transformer les allumettes en aiguilles. Lui-même faisait la transformation inverse, pour que la jeune fille puisse lancer les sorts à la chaîne. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir mal au bras, à force de répéter le même geste. Finalement, grâce aux conseils de Black, les efforts furent payants et Alyana réussit enfin à métamorphoser les trois allumettes devant elle. Elle poussa un cri de bonheur et secoua le bras du cinquième année :

\- J'y suis arrivée ! J'y suis arrivée !

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

\- Merci énormément Black, ton aide m'a été très précieuse.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules :

\- Avec plaisir. Mais appelle-moi Sirius… d'ailleurs, si je pouvais t'appeler Alyana, ça m'arrangerait aussi : pour moi, « Willson », c'est ton cousin, pas toi.

\- Si tu veux, oui, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Alyana était étonnée d'une telle demande. Mais il était vrai que c'était bien plus convivial. La séance étant terminée, Sirius prit les trois aiguilles que sa cadette avait réussi à métamorphoser et les rangea dans sa boite d'allumettes, qu'il fourra dans une de ses poches. Puis, il demanda :

\- Au fait, cette année, tu repars chez toi pour les vacances de Noël ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, mes parents partent pour les Etats-Unis durant le mois de décembre, ils ne savent pas quand ils reviennent. Pourquoi ?

Mais avant même que Sirius ne puisse donner une réponse à Alyana, Rosalie arriva et s'installa le plus naturellement du monde face à eux, comme si elle avait été conviée à leur discussion.

\- Alyana ! Comment ça va ? Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je révisais ma métamorphose.

Les yeux de l'incruste papillotèrent tandis qu'elle fixait Sirius.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et tu ne ferais pas les présentations ?

Alyana soupira, tout en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Bizarrement, ça la dérangeait que Rosalie les ait interrompus en pleine discussion. Elle savait pertinemment bien que la jeune fille courait après Sirius Black et Alyana trouvait ça très agaçant qu'elle doive se servir de son « amie » pour l'approcher. Finalement, elle fit des présentations rapides :

\- Sirius Black, Rosalie Mills. Rosalie Mills, Sirius Black.

\- Enchanté, dit le Gryffondor en prenant son sac et en se levant, Bon eh bien, Alyana, je te laisse. J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Encore un mauvais coup ? demanda la jeune fille, sous le regard médusé de Rosalie.

\- Evidemment, répondit Sirius en riant.

Et il tourna les talons, puis sortit de la Salle Commune.

Rosalie se tourna vers sa compagne de dortoir qui à son tour, rangeait ses affaires : elle avait bien travaillé pour aujourd'hui et son devoir de métamorphose allait bien attendre le lendemain.

\- Sirius Black t'appelle par ton prénom ?

\- Oui, et ?

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

\- Et tu sais bien qu'il m'intéresse !

Alyana referma son sac plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et le posa sur son épaule, prête à ranger ses affaires sous son lit.

\- Oui, je sais bien et je ne t'empêche absolument pas d'aller le draguer. Vas-y, si tu en as envie.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle monta les escaliers menant à leur dortoir, jeta son sac sous son lit et se laissa tomber sur son matelas moelleux. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et tenta de s'endormir. Mais la colère l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. La jeune fille se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, repensant au fait que Rosalie « l'utilisait » pour mettre la main sur Sirius. Elle trouvait ça irrespectueux, aussi bien pour elle que pour leur aîné.

Au début –et pendant longtemps, elle pensait que Sirius Black n'était qu'un garçon qui s'intéressait aux autres seulement pour se moquer d'eux. Mais ces derniers jours, il lui avait montré un tout autre aspect de sa personnalité. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle n'était pas mécontente de ce retournement de situation. Sirius Black était un peu comme une bouffée d'air frai.

Alyana trouva le sommeil tard dans la nuit. Myriam était déjà revenue depuis bien longtemps et pensant que son amie dormait, elle s'était à son tour couchée.

Quand elle fut enfin endormie, Alyana rêva de Sirius Black. A l'aide de longues aiguilles, il lui transperçait le cœur en lui murmurant que ça la rendrait plus forte en métamorphose, le tout sous le regard jaloux de Rosalie, qui se faisait lancer des souaffles sur la tête par Myriam.

* * *

Le mois de décembre arriva lentement mais surement. La vie quotidienne d'Alyana avait repris son cours : Theodore s'était excusé mille fois pour sa crise de colère, aussi bien par écrit qu'à l'oral. Mais la jeune fille lui en voulait encore et ne répondait pas à ses courriers. Quand il venait lui parler, elle lui répondait sèchement et brièvement, préférant éviter toute discussion. Lui par contre, ne semblait pas être du même avis. Il l'avait d'ailleurs invité à passer les vacances chez lui, mais elle avait bien évidemment refusé.

Sirius continuait à aider Alyana en métamorphose et ses progrès n'étaient pas passés inaperçus auprès du Professeur McGonagall, qui avait donné quelques points à Gryffondor pour l'occasion.

Un épais manteau de neige avait recouvert le parc de l'école et même la journée, l'obscurité dans les couloirs était presque totale.

Le premier samedi des vacances de Noël, les élèves partirent tôt pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Alyana découvrit alors l'excitation de voir le château vide. Dans la maison des Gryffondor, seules quelques personnes étaient restées : Remus Lupin et Sirius Black faisaient partie de celles-ci. Il y avait aussi un élève de première année, Dorian O'Malley.

Le premier soir, les cinq restèrent ensemble à manger des bonbons de chez Honeydukes –une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été prévue le week-end avant les vacances- et à jouer aux échecs version sorciers. Sirius en profita pour faire rire tout le monde, en blaguant sur des tas de sujets divers, mais aussi en se moquant des Serpentard. Il imita la crise de colère de Theodore, quand ce dernier les avait vus entrer ensemble dans la Grande Salle et finit par faire mourir de rire Alyana.

Le jour de Noël, les quatre tables des maisons avaient été mises sur le côté et il n'en restait plus qu'une seule et unique, au centre de la Grande Salle : élèves et professeurs purent réveillonner ensemble. Contrairement à son habitude, Sirius ne se moqua pas de Severus Snape, qui lui aussi était resté à l'école pour les vacances.

Au matin, Alyana avait reçu divers cadeaux de ses parents, ses amies, Theodore et même Sirius. Il lui avait offert un manuel de métamorphose, accompagné d'une sublime plume d'hippogriffe rouge aux reflets dorés. Quand elle ouvrit son présent, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de stupéfaction. Olivia s'arrêta dans son propre déballage de cadeaux pour contempler l'immense plume. Les yeux ronds, elle demanda :

\- C'est vraiment Sirius qui t'a offert ça ?

Après un hochement de tête de la part de son amie, la brune commenta :

\- Eh bah. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit des cadeaux pareils de la part de ses « amis ». Je veux dire… je suis très contente avec ton cadeau de Noël –d'ailleurs merci, mais… bah…

On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait ses mots avec précaution. D'un coup, Alyana comprit :

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas le genre de cadeau qu'on fait à une simple amie, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement !

La blonde leva les yeux aux ciels : Myriam et Olivia avaient remis sur le tapis l'idée que Sirius était intéressé par elle. Les cours de remédiation qu'il lui donnait étaient pour elles, une preuve incontestable de ce qu'elles avançaient. Mais l'intéressée niait totalement cette probabilité, la trouvant totalement grotesque. Dans l'immédiat, ce qui la préoccupait le plus était qu'elle n'avait rien offert à son ami pour Noël. Quand Alyana le retrouva dans leur salle commune, elle le remercia et s'excusa platement, gênée. Mais que la jeune fille ait omis de lui offrir un cadeau ne le gêna pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

Les autres soirées ressemblèrent à la première et durant les journées, les adolescents faisaient leurs devoirs, des batailles de boules de neige ou allaient saluer Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Ils revenaient souvent trempés et devaient éviter de se retrouver face à Rusard. Pour cela, Sirius et Remus avaient une carte magique : « La carte de Maraudeur ». Ils expliquèrent son fonctionnement aux deux jeunes filles, étonnées qu'un tel objet existe.

\- Mais… vous avez trouvé ça où ? demanda Alyana, un soir, alors qu'ils parlaient autour du feu de leur salle commune.

\- On ne l'a pas trouvée, expliqua Sirius, Nous l'avons créée.

\- Pardon ? demandèrent les deux troisièmes années en chœur.

Sirius leur raconta alors qu'à force de visiter le château, ils avaient imaginé une carte leur permettant d'éviter préfets, professeurs et surtout Rusard, dans le but de leur épargner certaines retenues.

Olivia siffla pour montrer son respect et Alyana regarda ses aînés, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, elle baissa les yeux sur la carte, posée à terre, face à elle.

\- Vous êtes quand même très doués pour réussir à faire un objet pareil.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Je suis sûr que peu de gens peuvent se vanter de faire ce que nous faisons, en cinquième année.

Alyana pouffa :

\- Quelle modestie.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire, tout de même ! Par contre, gardez ça pour vous, hein ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on nous l'enlève, surtout vu le temps qu'on a passé à la créer.

\- Evidemment, lança Olivia, On ne va pas crier sur tous les toits que vous avez une carte magique.

Remus et Sirius semblèrent contents de cette promesse. Mais une autre question trottait dans la tête de la blonde.

\- C'est vous, Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit Sirius d'un ton sérieux.

Alyana fronça les sourcils devant la révélation de son ami et le dévisagea.

\- Mais… pourquoi de tels surnoms ?

\- C'est secret ! Mais si tu arrives à trouver le _pourquoi_ de ces surnoms, eh bien tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle et infinie.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard sérieux de Sirius lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à discuter là-dessus.

\- Très bien, lança-t-elle, Je trouverai. Et tu devras donc me donner ta reconnaissance éternelle et infinie !

Le petit groupe rit de bon cœur et la discussion dévia sur autre chose. Cependant, quand Alyana avait une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs : elle garda ce que Sirius lui avait dit dans un coin de son cerveau, prête à y réfléchir pendant ses temps libres. D'ailleurs, quand elle alla se coucher ce soir-là, elle cogita ces quatre surnoms, jusqu'au moment où elle s'endormit lourdement.

L'avantage des vacances de Noël –et surtout de l'absence de Theodore dans les couloirs- était le fait que Sirius et Alyana pouvaient se balader comme bon leur semblait : à n'importe quel endroit et n'importe quel moment –du moment que ça ne dépassait pas le couvre-feu. Ils pouvaient s'entraîner à la métamorphose, aussi bien à la bibliothèque que dans une salle de classe vide. En deux semaines, la jeune fille avait vu son niveau monter en flèche : dorénavant, elle maîtrisait parfaitement la matière de deuxième année, ce qui était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Le dernier dimanche des vacances, alors que les élèves de l'école allaient bientôt revenir, Alyana et Sirius faisaient une dernière balade dans le parc enneigé. L'adolescent était content de retrouver son meilleur ami : deux semaines sans faire de mauvais coups, cela commençait à devenir long. Contrairement à lui, Alyana n'était pas ravie de voir la rentrée approcher et cela se voyait. D'un ton poli, Sirius lui fit remarquer :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air contente de voir les cours reprendre.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, je suis contente que les cours reprennent, ça oui. Mais je ne suis pas ravie de voir revenir Theodore.

Sirius prit un peu de neige au sol, en fit une boule et la lança au loin. Il jeta un regard en biais à son amie, attendant qu'elle continue, mais elle resta silencieuse. Devant son mutisme, il demanda :

\- Quel est le problème ? Mis à part qu'il te court après pour se faire pardonner de la dernière fois, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Le problème est que je déteste me cacher pour faire ce que je veux, en l'occurrence, passer du temps avec toi. Il ne t'aime pas et je peux le comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois faire pareil. Or, pourtant je suis certaine que s'il nous voyait ensemble à cet instant précis, il nous ferait la tête au carré.

L'adolescent pouffa et murmura :

\- Qu'il essaye. Plus sérieusement, Alyana, tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme il l'entend. Si tu veux montrer au monde entier que nous sommes amis, tu n'as qu'à le faire, je te soutiendrai.

Les joues d'Alyana se mirent à rosir légèrement : Sirius allait la soutenir et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle était contente de l'avoir comme ami et pourtant, ça l'étonnait encore qu'un tel lien se soit tissé entre eux. Si on lui avait dit, quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle discuterait quotidiennement avec Sirius Black, elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

\- Merci Sirius, dit-elle, Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Et merci encore pour ton cadeau de Noël. Je suis déçue de ne rien te donner en retour.

Soudain, le cinquième année s'arrêta. Alyana l'imita en fronçant les sourcils, d'incompréhension. Sirius arborait un sourire léger, indéchiffrable.

\- Bah, tu sais, être avec toi est déjà un cadeau, en soi. J'aime bien partager ce genre de moments avec toi, ça me change les idées.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Sirius levait la main, prenait une des mèches de la blonde et commençait à la tortiller entre ses doigts fins. Alyana le regarda faire, plus que jamais étonnée d'une telle réaction.

\- Sirius, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire, laissa les cheveux de son amie tranquilles et continua son chemin, sous le regard hébété d'Alyana.

* * *

La rentrée arrivée, elle accéléra la folle vitesse du temps. Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans que rien de nouveau n'arrive. Bien sûr, Rosalie avait recommencé à faire la belle face à Sirius, essayant en vain de mettre la main dessus. Ce dernier avait en effet repris sa vie faite de mauvais coups et d'effractions au règlement de l'école. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait plus Alyana que pour l'aider en métamorphose. La jeune Gryffondor ne lui en voulait pas : elle savait que sa vie était avec son groupe d'amis -elle-même avait d'ailleurs retrouvé Myriam avec joie.

La seule différence était que dorénavant, quand Sirius aidait la jeune fille en métamorphose, ils ne se cachaient plus dans un coin de leur salle commune, préférant rester à la bibliothèque. Plusieurs semaines après ce changement, les rumeurs commencèrent à courir : Sirius Black et Alyana Willson _sortaient ensemble._ Ce fut le Gryffondor qui, rejoignant son amie à la bibliothèque, lui annonça la nouvelle en murmurant :

\- Alors Alyana, il paraît qu'on sort ensemble ?

La blonde, plongée dans son devoir de métamorphose, s'étrangla :

\- Quoi ?!

Sirius essaya d'étouffer son rire, sans succès. Des élèves tournèrent la tête vers eux, certains les regardant avec beaucoup d'insistance, et Mrs Pince leur demanda sèchement de se taire. Entre deux rires, Sirius finit par réussir à dire :

\- Tu verrais ta tête, il faudrait la prendre en photo.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! souffla Alyana.

\- Désolé. C'est la rumeur qui court, en ce moment. Vu qu'on traîne ensemble, certains se sont fait des idées, tu comprends ?

La jeune fille parut choquée et Sirius tenta de cacher son rire à l'aide de sa main, tandis que Mrs Pince les fusillait du regard.

\- Mais c'est ridicule !

\- Personnellement, je trouve cela très amusant ! lança Sirius.

\- Ça n'a rien d'amusant !

\- BON MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! hurla la bibliothécaire, VOUS SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! NOUS SOMMES DANS UN BIBLIOTHEQUE !

Le murmure des élèves s'éleva le long des tables d'étude, tandis qu'Alyana rangeait ses affaires, aidée par son ami. Ils fourrèrent livres et parchemins dans le sac en tissu de la jeune fille et s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. Une fois dehors, Alyana reprit, contente de ne plus avoir à murmurer :

\- Ça n'a rien d'amusant ! Tu t'imagines les conséquences ?

\- Quelles conséquences ? demanda Sirius.

Mais il eut vite la réponse à sa question. Plus rapide qu'une fusée, Theodore s'avança vers eux. Un mélange de tristesse et de colère le défigurait. La jeune Gryffondor pâlit devant son cousin, se rappelant encore de la crise qu'il avait faite, quelques mois auparavant. Comme s'il avait senti la peur de son amie, Sirius leva lentement un bras et l'enroula autour des épaules d'Alyana, et la serra contre lui.

\- Eh bah, Willson, quel bon vent t'amène ?

Cette simple phrase, ce simple geste eurent l'effet d'une gifle : les joues de Theodore s'empourprèrent et une veine apparût le long de sa tempe.

\- Ne… touche… pas… Alyana, réussit-il à articuler.

L'éternel sourire narquois de Sirius se dessina sur ses lèvres et il tourna le visage vers son amie, toujours aussi pâle qu'une morte.

\- Il veut pas que je te touche, tu entends ça ? C'est dommage, quand même.

De sa main libre, le Gryffondor passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa cadette, en profitant pour lui caresser le visage. A son contact, Alyana se mit à rougir :

\- Sirius, siffla-t-elle, Arr…

Mais elle fut interrompue par Theodore, qui s'était jeté sur son rival. La bousculade fit tomber la jeune fille à la renverse. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit avec effroi Sirius, plaqué contre le mur du couloir par le Serpentard. Ce dernier avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur la carotide de Sirius. Les deux avaient la même taille, mais Theodore était bien plus imposant que le Gryffondor.

\- Tu as osé, Black. _Tu as osé._

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant : sortir avec une jolie fille et en plus te rendre complètement fou… une pierre, deux coups, tu vois ?

Ce fut la parole de trop : Theodore jeta un violent coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de son ennemi, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur, en se courbant légèrement.

\- Tu fais moins le malin, Black, ricana Theodore, tenant toujours fermement le Gryffondor.

Alyana se releva rapidement et se jeta sur son cousin.

\- Theodore ! Ça suffit, arrête !

\- T'es même pas capable de lancer un fichu sort, que tu décides de me frapper, Willson ? demanda Sirius, la voix haletante.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami, bien mal en point. Ce qu'il venait de dire, alors qu'il n'était pas en position de force, ne relevait plus du courage, mais de la folie.

\- Sirius ! N'en rajoute pas !

Theodore ne faisait plus attention à sa cousine et il lança un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de Sirius. Ce dernier gardait son sourire narquois, mais pour Alyana, ce fut de trop : elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa droit devant elle, sur le Serpentard.

\- Lâche-le, Theodore.

L'intéressé dévisagea la troisième année, l'air étonné :

\- Quoi ? Tu vas le défendre ? Alors c'est vrai, vous sortez ensemble ? Tu _sors_ avec la pire personne au monde ?

\- Premièrement, je ne sors pas avec Sirius, répliqua sèchement Alyana, Tu es bien stupide pour croire toutes les rumeurs qui courent. Ensuite, sache que de nous trois, la pire personne au monde, c'est toi. Et pour terminer, tu vas le lâcher.

L'adolescente arborait un regard déterminé. Pendant quelques instants, Theodore resta statufié. Puis, il reprit ses esprits, l'air toujours menaçant.

\- C'est ça ouais. Vous vous moquez une fois de plus de moi : vous m'avez menti en début d'année, maintenant aussi.

\- Je ne te mens pas, Theodore ! Et quand bien même, ça ne te regarde pas, ce que je fais de ma vie. Je peux devenir l'amie de qui je veux et je peux sortir avec qui je veux !

Theodore ricana :

\- Tu es déjà à Gryffondor… je ne pense pas que ton père serait content de te voir sortir avec un abruti pareil.

\- Je pense que mon père s'en ficherait bien, du moment que son gendre est un sang-pur.

\- Et bim, lança Sirius en essayant de rire, malgré la douleur.

Le Serpentard grimaça et rejeta son ennemi contre le mur. Furieux, il toisa sa cousine du regard et lui cracha au visage :

\- A fréquenter ce genre de bâtards, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, Alyana. Tu es une traître à ton sang.

Il la repoussa violemment et partit sans demander son reste. Quand il fut hors de portée de vue, la jeune fille se rua sur son ami, inquiète. La douleur le rendait pâle, avec des nuances de vert. Malgré cela, ses traits, bien que crispés, restaient toujours agréables à regarder.

\- Ça va ? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit-il en se redressant, Franchement, tu m'en auras causé des ennuis.

Il riait. Mais la situation ne faisait pas du tout rire Alyana. Heureusement, le teint de Sirius devint moins livide, signe que la douleur s'atténuait.

\- Ton cousin est vraiment dingue de toi, c'est fou, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

\- Arrête tes idioties ! Theodore s'inquiète, tout simplement.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. En tous cas, c'était beau, ce que tu lui as dit. Félicitations, tu deviens grande et rebelle !

Alyana leva les yeux au ciel et les deux repartirent vers leur salle commune. C'était une chance que ce bouquant n'ait pas fait sortir Mrs Pince de sa bibliothèque et qu'elle n'ait pas convoqué les directeurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Cet incident aurait certainement fait perdre plusieurs dizaines de points aux deux maisons et ils auraient aussi eu droit à une retenue.

* * *

Theodore n'adressa plus la parole à Alyana. Il ne posa même plus son regard sur elle, la niant complètement. Cette dernière était bien trop furieuse contre lui pour être triste de la situation. Au moins, elle pouvait rester avec Sirius sans qu'il ne vienne les importuner. La seule chose qui la dérangeait était le regard des autres. On eut dit qu'ils attendaient de voir que quelque chose se passe entre les deux Gryffondor. Cela faisait particulièrement rire Sirius qui s'amusait de ces yeux ronds les observant.

Et pourtant, le quotidien continuait. Les devoir s'empilaient, surtout pour les cinquièmes années, qui voyaient les BUSE arriver à grand pas. Mais les « Maraudeurs » ne s'en souciaient pas beaucoup –sauf peut-être Peter- et Sirius préférait donner des cours de rattrapage à Alyana plutôt que d'étudier les siens. Il semblait assez sûr de lui et la jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter des révisions de son ami. Mais ce dernier lui assura qu'il allait se mettre à travailler sérieusement. En effet, quand le mois de mai débuta, le quatuor se mit à occuper la bibliothèque et à veiller tard dans la salle commune, dans le but d'assimiler les matières. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le choix : les devoirs étaient distribués à la pelle et ce, pour tout le monde.

Les examens passèrent à vitesse folle. Alyana les trouva tous faciles, même celui de métamorphose. Elle commençait même à douter d'elle-même, tellement elle avait trouvé cette session d'examens simple. Après sa dernière épreuve, celle d'Histoire de la Magie, Alyana décida de prendre l'air avec ses amies. Un soleil radieux se reflétait sur le lac, aussi calme que le ciel. L'herbe était verte et douce et le petit groupe de troisièmes années s'assit sous un arbre pour profiter de l'ombre fraîche de celui-ci. Elles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, tandis que Rosalie et Jessica scrutaient les alentours avec attention. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elles cherchaient Sirius et James. Cependant, d'après ce que la jeune fille avait compris, les cinquièmes années avaient encore une épreuve à passer celle de métamorphose. Mais à peine Alyana eut-elle le temps de se dire que Sirius n'avait pas spécialement besoin de réviser ce cours, que Rosalie s'écria, d'une voix suraiguë :

\- Ils sont là ! Il est là ! Alyana, appelle-le ! Fais-le venir près de nous !

La blonde platine secoua son amie, qui soupira. Sirius n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Dans ces cas-là, la jeune fille préférait le laisser grogner dans son coin, plutôt que de venir l'embêter. Il avait toujours été correct avec elle, mais elle préférait ne pas tirer le dragon par la queue : elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait être, quand il était mal luné.

\- Je vais surtout le laisser tranquille, il a l'air de mauvaise humeur, répliqua Alyana.

Rosalie parut choquée et après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, continua son espionnage fort peu discret, imitée par Jessica, tandis que les trois autres continuaient à papoter. Soudain, elle s'exclama :

\- Wow, on dirait qu'il y a de la bagarre ! C'est Potter qui ennuie Snape.

Alyana, Myriam et Olivia relevèrent la tête d'un même geste. Effectivement, James Potter et Sirius se moquaient ouvertement de Severus Snape. Peter riait aussi et seul Remus restait impassible, plongé dans son livre de métamorphose. De par son statut de préfet, Remus aurait dû interrompre les hostilités. Cependant, il n'osait pas aller à l'encontre de ses amis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il laissait faire les choses, mais ici, Alyana trouvait que ça allait bien trop loin. Autour d'eux, un groupe d'élèves se forma. Rosalie se leva et s'avança d'ailleurs pour mieux observer ce qu'il se passait. Les quatre autres jeunes filles la suivirent.

Lily Evans semblait aussi être de la partie, défendant le Serpentard du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais la situation dégénéra de plus en plus et d'un coup, Snape se retrouva à léviter, la tête en bas, les pieds en l'air. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Tout le monde sauf Lily, Remus et Alyana. Olivia et Myriam tentèrent de garder leur sérieux, en vain. Plus que jamais furieuse, Lily hurla sur James Potter d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Le Gryffondor obéit à contrecœur et Snape se retrouva à terre, à se débattre avec sa robe. Quand il réussit enfin à se relever, il brandit sa baguette vers ses opposants, mais Sirius fut plus rapide et lui lança un sort de pétrification bien placé.

Alyana restait de marbre, tandis que la bagarre continuait. Elle ne suivait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais elle fut choquée d'entendre Snape injurier Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela ne plut pas à Potter, qui continuait cependant à se disputer avec la rousse. Finalement, elle s'en alla, furieuse. La jeune troisième année, quant à elle, était dans un état semblable à celui de son amie : en colère. Elle trouvait la situation totalement stupide. Ça avait été trop vite. Elle se demanda même si, quand Sirius, Theodore et elle s'étaient disputés, ça ressemblait à _ça._ Potter demanda pourquoi Lily était partie, l'air contrarié. Sirius répondit alors d'un ton nonchalant :

\- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux.

Alyana pensa qu'il s'agissait là d'un euphémisme. Après une légère réflexion, le meneur fit à nouveau léviter le Serpentard au nez crochu et lança :

\- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

Il y eut des cris enthousiastes –celle qui le demandait le plus fort était Rosalie- et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Alyana se fraya un chemin dans la foule et se retrouva au premier rang. Elle s'avança vers les cinquièmes années et Sirius lança :

\- Ah ! Alyana, tu viens profiter du spectacle ?

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle, Arrêtez tout de suite !

Le brun grimaça, tandis que Potter semblait contrarié qu'une nouvelle personne vienne gâcher son plaisir.

\- Patmol, dis à ta petite amie d'arrêter son numéro, j'ai déjà eu assez avec Evans !

Alyana fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et continua.

\- Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que vous réagissiez ainsi ?

\- Comme l'a si bien dit Cornedrue à Evans, expliqua Sirius, il existe. C'est suffisant, non ? Je m'ennuyais, James n'a fait que me distraire. C'est une noble cause, je trouve.

Choquée, la blonde le fusilla du regard, tandis que Rosalie riait et demandait à son amie de les laisser faire.

\- De tous les Serpentard, c'est peut-être le seul qui n'ennuie pas son monde. Vous pourriez tout de même avoir un peu de respect pour lui.

\- Désolé, Alyana, mais un mec pareil ne mérite pas d'avoir du respect, répliqua Sirius.

La jeune fille vit rouge et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de penser quoi que ce soit, sa main se leva et vint frapper la joue de Sirius dans un claquement sourd. Tout le monde retint son souffle, comme paralysé. Seul Snape continuait à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Surpris, Sirius dévisagea Alyana, qui elle-même semblait étonnée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. La joue du Gryffondor se teintait d'un rouge vif quand il finit par dire :

\- Ce n'est plus amusant du tout, James. Fais ce que tu veux de cet imbécile, je me casse.

Et il tourna les talons. James soupira et annula son sort de lévitation. Snape s'écroula une seconde fois sur le sol. Et le Gryffondor lui lança :

\- Un jour, peut-être que tu n'auras pas besoin de filles pour te protéger, Servilus.

A son tour, il retourna vers le château pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, imité par Remus et Peter. Le groupe de curieux finit par se dissoudre petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Alyana et ses amies. Même Snape avait fini par fuir.

\- Franchement Alyana, tu aurais pu les laisser faire, c'était amusant, lança Rosalie dans un ton rempli de reproches.

\- Amusant ? _Amusant ?_ Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant là-dedans.

Toujours furieuse, la jeune fille finit par partir, le nez en l'air.


End file.
